


Bed Bugs

by Bremmatron33



Series: Long Live the Qeen [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Dubious Consent, Mech Preg, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Touching, Oviposition, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, heat fic esque
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-06-07 18:27:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 28,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6819226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bremmatron33/pseuds/Bremmatron33
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With Airachnid and Hardshell gone the Insecticons are fighting among themselves. Megatron offers them a new leader and of course the bugs want Knock Out. The medic is not going to go quietly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Megatron is an asshole

**Author's Note:**

> Pretty tame as these sort of plots go. As far as I'm writing it despite the insecticons shady behavior Knock Out's pretty into it.

Hardshell hadn’t returned. Not like that meant much to Knock Out. The bugs were there own thing. They didn’t bother to come in for treatment and Knock Out was glad for it. He wasn’t a vet. Insecticons and Beastformers had their own medics for a reason! Just because he could work on any mech didn’t mean he was good at it. The more organic Cybertronians always turned out to be the nastiest.

To be truthful Knock Out didn’t even know why the bugs were even still there. Sure they were a force en mass but they cost more than they contributed! Not to mention they were difficult to work with. The one he had been given was a useless lug and just because they were big brutes didn’t mean that they were good warriors or partners! Megatron just wouldn’t understand in his crazed state. Knock Out hadn’t picked Breakdown just because he was big! The medic would have settled for a Vehicon partner over the bugs. At least the generics were good shields.

Unfortunately though the fact that the insecticon hive leader hadn’t returned was about to become his problem.

Knock Out suddenly heard Megatron calling his name from down the hall. So in a panic he had gone and done something stupid. He locked the medbay doors. In a desperate attempt to hide Knock Out frantically rearranged the things in his parts cabinet so he could comfortably fit inside. He tried not to vent too heavily as the thick metal doors were assaulted by the leader. He could hear the the warlord swearing up a storm in frustration. Eventually there was a creak and a sharp long screech of metal being rended.

“KNOCK OUT!” Megatron fell into silence upon finding an empty medbay. It was still early. Perhaps the medic was still in his room. Although Knock Out was rarely in his quarters now that Breakdown was no more. The medic was a notorious insomniac and usually ended up drifting into recharge at odd hours of the cycle for only short periods of time. If he were in recharge he would be here in the medbay. Would the doctor have the audacity to hide on him?

Knock Out had been failing miserably as of late so Megatron could understand the medic’s fear. To the warlord's defense he expected almost nothing from Knock Out every time he sent him out. One doesn’t send a medic to do a warrior’s job, even if it was a medic like Knock Out who knew how to handle the field. The only reason he sent the flashy mech was out of necessity or because Knock Out himself had offered. The young medic didn’t feel safe in his position any more so he was trying to prove himself. Only it continued to backfire. The Decepticon leader couldn’t say he hated the fact that Knock Out was constantly in terror of punishment but Megatron had no plans to ever execute anything. Knock Out was too much of an asset as he was an annoyance to just go throwing him out an airlock. Besides that the gladiator knew better. He had met plenty of primping mechs in the pits. One’s who liked to shine and appeal to the crowd. It was a viable strategy. While they were weaker they put on a good show so when they finally fell they had no fear of the final call falling in their favor. When that servo did fall down condemning them though….they became different mechs. Those final performances were some of the worst memories the gladiator had. Knock Out would likely be no different. Megatron didn’t want to tear another beautiful mech to pieces.

Megatron walked carefully around the medbay looking for any signs of the sports model. Rags, wax residue, paint drips, but there was nothing of the sort. He called out. “Doctor I know you’re in here. I’m injured. I need your assistance!” Nothing. Perhaps he had pushed Knock Out’s fear too far if he wasn’t comfortable enough around the leader to do his damn job! Megatron looked around for any space big enough. Knock Out was a skillful little sneak when he wanted to be but his chassis limited his options. “Doctor?” Megaron went around opening any place he thought the small medic could fit before finally stopping at the parts closet. He rapped lightly on it. “Knock Out~ I know you’re in here. I’m not angry...at you. I was just dealing with a difficult situation that only you can solve.”

Nothing but silence. Megatron was sure he was in there. If the Doctor wanted to play the waiting game then he would wait. Eventually realizing Megatron had no plans on leaving Knock Out cleared his vocalizer. “I doubt it my Lord. I tried to be something that I wasn’t and I have come to realize that my place is here in the medbay. Perhaps you should send Soundwave out more. I know he is a greater asset to the cause but he is stronger than any Autobot.”

“This isn’t a field mission. It’s a diplomatic one.”

“With whom?” Knock Out did not like where this was going. Megatron didn’t try diplomacy with anyone anymore.

“Just come out of there and talk to me.” Despite his better judgment Knock Out cracked open the door and immediately regretted it. Megatron grabbed him around his throat and yanked him from the tight space.

“YOU SAID YOU WEREN’T MAD!” Knock Out panicked and kicked wildly as Megatron struggled to keep the frightened medic in his grasp. Despite the damage it was doing to his frame and the frustration it was causing his leader Knock Out twisted and dug sharp talons into wide arm seams to tug and tear at delicate internal wires and sensors. Megatron hissed and dropped Knock Out as the servo holding the smaller mech’s throat spasmed and burned. Looking the dripping appendage over with slight shock, he tried to close and curl his digits but they stayed locked in place. Knock Out had cut the wires. The small one’s always fought the dirtiest.

“See Doctor now you’ve made me mad.” A warning that would have had Starscream on his knees begging to De-escalate the damage he’d done just sent Knock Out running. Megatron ran his good servo down his face and took off to chase Knock Out. “Slag.”

It was more of a chase than the leader was hoping for. Knock Out was by his nature fast and small and despite Megatron’s shouts and commands none of the Vehicons he ran passed had the processing function to act quickly enough to be of any help. Finally he had the car cornered and finding himself in the emergency shuttles bay he realized that he had perhaps made a huge mistake. “Knock Out~ What do you think you’re doing? Even if you get out of here where do you plan to go that I can’t catch you?’

Knock Out pulled his staff from his back and immediately shot a look at the gladiator’s left knee. Megatron quickly lunged forward to deter the weaker medic. Making sure to change his stance to a more stable one. An old proverb from the pits that Megatron wished he had been more mindful of at the current moment came to mind. Never piss off the healer that knows all of one’s weak points. The intimidation worked. Knock Out continued to back away blindly groping for the latch to open one of the escape pods. “Now, now Doctor. Who do you think you are? You’re no Starscream, you’ll die on your own.” Knock Out wasn’t going to be goaded this time. His staff crackled to life as he opened the escape pod.

Megatron lunged for the medic and found himself with empty serovs. The smaller mech had dodged to the side of Megatron’s locked servo, receiving a rather deep scratch to the chest but ultimately the upper servo. A sharp pain shot through the leader’s bad knee and a dozen different warnings flashed as his processor went dark. Knock Out was going to pay for this little stunt. Sometime later Megatron awoke in the pod and everything was dark. Looking out the window got him little, where was he? Finding the release latch Megatron disengaged the door. Water flooded in. Knock Out hadn’t just locked him in the emergency shuttle he had launched it. Megaton snarled as he transformed.

Huffing on the sand as water poured from his frame Megatron tested all of his systems for any real damage. Then he called Soundwave.

* * *

 

Lying down in his quarters Megatron waited. The medic couldn’t have gotten that far. Two or so hours later there was a knock at his door. Megatron stood and unlocked it. Outside, as expected, was Soundwave carrying the unconscious medic. “Thank you for taking care of that dilemma for me.” Soundwave slowly nodded but displayed a blinking question mark on his visor. “An explanation? Well~ Just Knock Out’s usual flighty behavior. I think I scared him a little too well.” Soundwave nodded again and passed the medic over. While he wasn’t Knock Out’s biggest fan the spy wasn’t going to deny that the medic was an asset to the cause. The Autobots had gotten significantly more violent and with the constant infighting injuries occurred often. The two gladiators could fix themselves but other mechs? Unlikely. He wouldn’t have turned Knock Out over if Megatron had any desire to harm the young mech. “Thank you Soundwave, return to your post.” After Soundwave had vanished from the hall Megatron headed off to the Insecticon’s “hive”.

“Oh Doctor~ You put up quite a fight and you will likely see this as a punishment. Good. You deserve this.” As he reached the Insecticon’s part of the ship Megatron could hear the chittering and whirs of the hive. Without Airachnid and Hardshell the hive had no leader and to stop the free for all that had already killed twenty of them. Megatron had finally offered them the promise of a new leader. He had suggested Dreadwing but of course they wanted Knock Out. Not really a surprise but of course they didn’t want just a new leader, they wanted to indoctrinate Knock Out. Not something the warlord was going to just be able to convince Knock Out to do. Megatron looked up at the clustered ceiling. “Shriek! Do you still want this or not!” One mech from the mass transformed and fell from the ceiling. The massive mech’s landing shook the ground. Megatron stood unimpressed.

Shriek stepped forward and held out a clawed servo. Megatron passed Knock Out over. The Insecticon hefted the smaller mech up and held Knock Out close.

“Better keep a close eye on him. He’s a servoful.” Megatron glared at the unconscious medic still very bitter.

“He will szerrrrve the hive well.”

“I’m sure he will just don’t break him. We only have the one after all.” Shriek tilted his head to the side and gave Megatron an unyielding look of confusion. Hardshell had been a disappointment but at least he spoke more than a few words. Megatron was done with this, he left the bug to do whatever deplorable things Insecticons did with pretty mechs.

Shriek waited till the warlord was gone before looking the small mech over. He was shaking in his recharge, venting rapidly and uneven, and his servos curled and uncurled as they pawed blindly. Shriek spun a back wheel like he had seen the big blue nurse do many times before and it stilled the medic for the moment. Knock Out moaned and stretched. Shriek resettled him as he took him deeper into the hive. As they walked Shriek took in whatever he could. The smell of trees and strange alluring chemicals from fancy cleansers and waxes, marring here and there on the chassis, and more importantly the racing spark. The medic had tried to run. Good the young mech was a fighter after all.

Reaching a large door at the bottom level Shriek knocked and waited. A series of chittering and hisses allowed him inside. Three Insecticons’s attention turned to the drone in the doorway. Terabite, Weaver, and Dustoff. Unlike Shriek himself and the other drones the breeders were allowed to have their own personal forms and unlike Hardshell Terabite had taken no time formatting herself after confirming Hardshell’s demise. As the new strongest among them she happily took her rightful place in the breeder’s den. She lunged forward eager to get a good look at the new leader. Shriek placed Knock Out on the ground for her.

“Didn’t you love how he told that pompous idiot Hardshell off. What a strong mind.” Her voice was light and sweet, almost grating as she tittered her praises. She sighed heavily as she laid on top of the unconscious mech. She pet Knock Out’s helm and audial fins slowly as her second set of servos trailed over his chest. “I can’t wait to make him ours.”

“As long as he can host who cares about his mind? We should have taken the big one like Megatron offered." The other spiderish looking insecticon scoffed and went back to his datapad. “We mate before we integrate him this time I am not dealing with another Airachnid. Ungrateful wench.”

“Weaver we mated with Airachnid.” Dustoff looked at the brutish mech slyly. “Are you seriously not happy with him? You love smaller mates and he’s much prettier than Hardshell. Besides did you see the last mech he slept around with? He’ll be thrilled to host your clutch.”

“Yeah once and it was the smallest clutch we’ve ever had. I’m not saying I think he’s unattractive I just doubt it’ll work out. He’s not like us. What good is he if he can’t mate?”

“Fair point.” Dustoff wandered over to Knock Out as well. “He’ll certainly need some work. He’s not exactly in any shape to host right now. Could be dangerous considering he’s not that agreeable.”

“Can you blame him? If I saw your ugly faceplates I would run too. You’re slagging breeders how about a bit of color!”

I’m sorry we can’t all be as ostentatious as you Weaver but I think my coloring is quite lovely albeit being simplistic. He’s not sporting a myriad of colors and he’s still looks lovely.” Dustoff gestured to Knock Out.

Terabite butted in breaking up the other two’s stupid argument. “The reason his scent is so weak is because of the swill they drink, disgusting! After a week or two on our nectar he’ll be ready and he won’t even need those fancy waxes to shine. As for if he's capable for not, plenty of other hives have had outsider leaders. They host and breed just fine.” Terabite ran her long glossia up Knock Out’s neck grimacing at the initial taste of wax before Knock Out’s natural scent came through.

“How are we going to get him to drink our nectar? He’s not exactly trusting.”

“I don’t know. You’re supposed to be the most cunning Dustoff.” Dustoff chittered loudly at the spider. Was that a threat?

“ My I make a suggestion?”

The two spiders looked at the drone with contempt but Dustoff allowed him to continue. As the second most cunning of the hive Dustoff had faith in Shriek. “What is it?”

Shriek fell to one knee. “The medic is wary. Very wary, because he is ignorant to us. Your uniqueness will frighten him. I humbly suggest you let me deal with him. I will ready him for breeding and ease his fears of us. We must return him to his space or he will only die of panic like prey caught by the pack. Worse off he may even kill one of you. He’s not as fragile as he pretends to be.” Shriek’s vision focused on Weaver for a moment before evening out.

Terabite pushed herself up to snarl at the drone. “How do we know you won’t just try to court him for yourself?”

“It would be obvious. I wouldn’t bring the fury of the hive upon myself for something as worthless as that.” Weaver glared down at him but Terabite seemed reassured. She looked to Dustoff.

“A worthwhile plan. Don’t dawdle though. The longer we wait the more time he has to realize what’s happening.” Shriek nodded and waited for Terabite to remove herself. She pouted but returned to Dustoff’s lap.

“See you again soon~” She twiddled her digits as Shriek picked up Knock Out and took him away.

* * *

 

The medbay had been torn up, Knock Out trashed everything he could, wanting to leave the remaining Cons as high and dry as possible. Shriek couldn’t help but laugh, it was quite a bold move for a healer to make. The insecticon laid the medic down on a pallet and took a moment to look around the place for something sharp. Finding a ragged piece of metal Shriek stabbed himself in the arm and lodged the metal inside. Now all he could do was wait.

Shriek was awoken by Knock Out’s screaming. He quickly scanned the room and found the medic curled up in a ball. He stood and slowly plodded over to the frightened medic “Docterrr pleaz? Won’t heal.”

Knock Out looked up and screamed as he frantically backed away. Shriek could hear the whine of the medics pulsing spark and sound of energon as it rushed through lines. He could even feel the heat of the panicking mech as his chassis went into overdrive. Shriek stuck out his arm putting the wound on display for the medic. What energon had leaked out had long since crusted over but with the shrapnel still lodged in it the drones auto-repair had been slowed to a halt.

Knock Out vented quickly and sobbed before burying his head in his knees again. “Primus save me is that all Megatron wanted. I screwed myself over all because that slagger made a big deal out of convincing me to heal one fragging bug!” Shriek moved slowly forward a bit till he was right beside the smaller mech. “Docterrr?”

“YES! Ok! I get it you want my help. Primus I though you Insecticons were supposed to be tough.” Knock Out held himself tighter for a few more moments before finally working himself back to his peds. Knock Out looked around his ruined medbay and groaned. He was really glad he didn’t torch the place like he had wanted to. After finding a bottle of disinfectant that had rolled under the hydroclave Knock Out poured some on a clean rag and wiped down his servos before pouring a considerable amount into Shriek’s wound. It only took a few seconds for the deft medic to remove the embedded metal. “Well~ That’s really all it is. Your auto-repair should finish the job unless you actually want me to close and bandage the wound.”

The insecticon stared blindly at him for a moment. “Finish pleaz.”

Knock Out pursed his lips but walked around to find suture wire and foil bandages. “Ok.” After finding all the supplies he needed Knock Out finished dealing with the wound in minutes. He stood a few feet away glaring at the Insecticon clearly wanting him out of his medbay. Shriek remained on the floor and his vision band scanned the area slowly. He hadn’t thought this though. He thought medicine took longer. “You’re all good now. You can leave.” The bug stood but instead of leaving he began to plod around the room picking up whatever he could and straightening jarred equipment. Knock Out was taken aback and gaped on in silence till the shock wore off thanks to the idiot brute putting some personal effects he hadn’t been able to carry in the alkaline chemical cabinet. “HEY THAT’S NOT WHERE THAT GOES!” Knock Out shouldered the larger mech out of the way and started fixing his mistakes. Shriek went back to picking things up till Knock Out called out to him angrily. “What are you doing just leave! Shriek walked over and handed Knock Out a few bottles.

“ Playz iz messy. Shriek iz bigger.”

“Yes, thank you for pointing out those obvious facts to me. Go!” The insecticon looked at his wound then back at Knock Out. The medic vented heavily as he rolled his optics. He knew the hive was brutal. Going back to the monsters with an obvious injury would only lead to worse injuries. Still he wasn’t about to baby this bug!

“Hive iz unsztable. Pleaz let Shriek sztay.” The sad almost juvenile whine pulled at Knock Out’s spark. These bugs were supposed to be damn near mindless killing machines where did they get off trying to have actual emotions!

“If you break anything you’re out of here got it?” Shriek nodded, his mandibles twitching happily as his vision band glowed. These bugs were so easy to please when they weren’t menacing about. Knock Out shoved the bug along to one side of the room and told him to stay while he passed him chemicals to put away on top shelves. Eventually Shriek wandered around without instruction but was able to organize things according to Knock Out’s confusing system regardless. Shrieks intelligence somewhat frightened Knock Out but he convinced himself it could be normal. Nothing said that Insecticon drones couldn’t be intelligent. Perhaps it was just the hive mind they shared. If they had an idiot leader their individual intelligence was simply clouded by stronger emotions and if they had a leader that wanted them to play dumb it was outright suppressed. He could have asked the drone about his theory but Knock Out didn’t really want to know. Like the Vehicons and the Eradicons the Insecticons were nothing but fodder in the long run. Learning that they had actual personalities wouldn’t change anything. It would only make him slightly remorseful when he was putting one of them out of their misery.

With the big lugs help the medbay was back to organized in no time. Cleaning up the random spills, buffing out scratches in the floor, and sanitizing the entire room took another few hours though. Surprisingly the Insecticon had no problem helping Knock Out with this sort of menial labor either. Was the hive that bad at the moment? Knock Out knew that the hive operated on a sort of ranking system and was determined by fights and achievements. Perhaps Shriek had a rather high ranking and was afraid to lose it. Still did he expect to stay all night? He was technically injured so in raw terms Knock Out supposed he could stay but Knock Out slept in the medbay himself. He certainly didn’t want to go back to his quarters. Nothing the Doctor had done had managed to remove Breakdown’s lingering presence from the space. By the Pit was he going to be able to recharge with an Insecticon in the room!

Then again Shriek acted nothing like Hardshell or that brute that Megatron had paired him with. Maybe it really was the hivemind that made them so terrible. Without a leader perhaps they were just normal mechs. Hideously monstrous and a bit slow but...normal. He hadn’t been recharging well anyway. What difference did it make it there was one more stressor to spike his insomnia.

With everything fixed and back up to standard Knock Out sprawled out on a clean pallet and tried to relax. He was tired and low on fuel but there was no way he was going to set a ped out of the medbay till Megatron had time to forget his escape attempt. If the bug wanted to stay he was going to earn his keep a bit. “Shriek? That’s you name right?” Shriek chittered in confirmation. “Could you go get me some fuel from the dispensary?” The insecticon's vision band glowed brightly as he nodded. Knock Out did love eager workers. “You know where it is right?” Shriek was already out the door by the time Knock Out got the words out. That amount of eagerness was a tad suspicious. Likely the bug was just low himself. Knock Out settled back on his front and started another full body scan of his systems. He had done one as soon as he woke up but there was no harm in checking again. Certainly not when one wakes up with a waiting drone only a few feet away.

* * *

 

Knock Out was startled awake by someone playing with his peds. Shriek had the tire pinched lightly between his thumb and index digit and was slowly rocking Knock Out’s ped from side to side. Knock Out quickly flinched away and turned over so he could sit up. How long had he been out for? “That was quick!”

“Docterr szleep Shriek wait.”

“Yes well waiting does not mean you can touch me without my permission!”

“Shriek szorry you werr crrying. Juszt trried to help.”

“I certainly was not and you can help by not touching me ever again and bringing me the energon I asked for.” Shriek turned around and grabbed the large cube. It was far too large for Knock Out who had to hold it with both servos. The liquid inside also didn’t look right. It was much too dark and had gold flecks swirling in it. Where had the bug gotten this stuff? “Umm Shriek I told you to go to the dispensary.”

“Shriek did. Sznuck szome to taezt. Not good. Shriek brrought you szomthing betterrr.”

“What is it?”

“Enerrrgon. Juzzt betterr.”

“Did you go to the hive to get this?”

“Shriek sznuk in. We sharrre. Docterrr dezerrrvesz good fuel.”

“Okay.” Knock Out didn’t know if it was his calm nature or the pleasant thrumming hum of the Insecticon’s frame but something made Shriek trustworthy, his presence almost comforting. At least he certainly wasn’t trying to snuff him which couldn’t be said for any other mech on the damn ship. Knock Out raised the cube to his lips and took a long drink. The energon had a strange addicting taste Knock Out couldn’t place and was syrupy thick. He found himself taking large unattractive gulps of the stuff until his tank was full and heavy, even overflowing a bit. He quickly shoved the cube into the bigger mech’s servos as he tried to keep himself from purging. As he struggled and vented quickly he felt a gentle talon rub his knee guard.

“Whatsz wrrong Doctorr? Don’t like it?” Knock Out only halfheartedly swatted at the Insecticon; not even bothering to continue when the other mech’s touches persisted.

“I’m fine. Perhaps I’ve just- forgotten what good fuel tastes like. I went a little overboard and flooded my tank.”

“Szo you like it?” Shriek looked at the cube in slight dismay. The medic had barely made a dent in it. Hopefully his other tank would be much more accommodating. “I’ll leave the rrreszt for you to drink laterrr.”

Primus this bug was strange. “Well I don’t know. Let’s see how my engine handles it first and then I’ll tell you.” Shriek’s touches became firmer.

“Docterr will like it. Shriek prrromiszez it’sz szafe.” There it was again that desperate pleading whine for acceptance and trust. It was so pure and feral. Knock out pet the Insecticon’s servo a few times. He really hoped he wasn’t somehow insulting the bug by not being able finish his “gift”. The last thing he needed was another mech wanting his head.

“I does taste good. I just want to make sure it doesn’t gunk up my cylinders. It’s really thick. So go ahead and drink up.” Shriek couldn’t reassure the sports model on that. He had little knowledge on automobile Cybertronians. He didn’t know what he could say to the smaller mech if the energon did cause an issue with his systems. If it became a problem the drone would think of something. For now Shriek drained the rest of the cube to keep the medic's suspicion low.

Knock Out fell to his side and hugged his waist. Grossly full and warm he wanted desperately to slip back into recharge but with his processor reeling it wasn’t happening. So he got up and grabbed a data pad from the shelf and started reading. He tried to pay no mind to the Insecticon, simply not knowing what else to do to interact with him. Despite his restlessness Knock Out couldn’t keep his optics online. He fell repeatedly into recharge only to be woken up again moments later. His chassis knew it was fried from stress and work and needed to shut down but his paranoia kept his processor hyper, drifting Knock Out in and out of tight terrors. The clattering of his data pad woke him again from a rather vivid nightmare. He could feel his frame rattling badly enough to be slightly painful. He was positive Megatron was going to come in at any moment and while he didn’t know what the warlord would do he knew it wouldn’t be pleasant.

Knock Out jumped to his feet and searched around for his cosmetic supplies. He had left his paintjob marred for far too long. Digging around for the right shades of paint Knock Out noticed that the bug was nowhere to be seen. Until he looked up. His spark nearly stalled but he was able to keep his scream in his throat. “What are you doing up there! Bright optics shuttered a few times before Shriek transformed and landed in front of Knock Out.

“Watching. Shriek comforrtable on ceiling.” Knock Out silently mouthed his response and went back to searching. Shriek was quick to bother him. “You want szome help?”

“No thank you.” Knock Out couldn’t help but glare at the drones drab and messy paint job. He knew it was supposed to be menacing but did it need to be so sloppy? “Your kind doesn’t really have an artistic optic and your arm is injured so as a professional I can’t ask you to help buff me. Just wouldn’t be right.”

“Knock Out doeszn’tt have to aszk. Shriek offerrresz.”

“We’ll see.” Knock Out tried to keep firm and ignore the bugs pestering but in the end not only did Shriek have a firm even servo it was even a steady one too. Shriek was nothing but surprises it seemed. Knock Out should have known better than to judge a mech by his chassis. Breakdown was a brute with the most skillful set of servos after all. The comparison made Knock Out’s spark jolt. He quickly pulled himself away and finished the detailing himself but he couldn’t stop himself from making smalltalk. He hadn’t realized how lonely he felt till now.

“You know you would look much better yourself with a bit of color. You should let me paint you up. I promise it won’t be too fancy I know you bugs love your neutral tones.”

“Can’t. Would angerr the hive. Shriek iz a drrone.”

“Who would you anger? I thought you were all drones.”

“Changing frrrom the hive would be a vie forr leaderrrrszhip. Shriek doeszn’tt want that.”

“I see. How about just a polish then? You can do me and I can do you.” Shriek thought about it. It might anger the breeders but he could explain he was just letting the medic have fun. They would accept that.

“Ok.” Once Knock Out was done with his paint the medic fell back against Shriek and let the strong servos work him over again. He tried not to think too much about how good it felt. He didn’t want to get lost in the touches again. By the time Knock Out had taken up the buffer and had started on the bigger mech the Insecticons powerful bodily hum had lulled the medic into a strange sleepy haze. He knew he it wasn’t right, only a few hours ago he had been terrified of the mech but he couldn’t help how much he missed that strong comforting thrum of a heavy duty engine. It hadn’t even been that long. He was such a weak sap.

Shriek watched Knock Out slip into recharge, his mandibles moving and his vision band glowing happily. Slowly he pulled the buffer from Knock Out’s servos and turned it off setting it on a cart. The drone fiddled with a one of the medics heel wheels, making him twitch and curl inward till he was a tiny ball clinging to the Insecticons frame. Shriek gripped the small mech tightly with his tiny secondary claws as he transformed and attached himself to the ceiling again. Once secure Shriek loosened his grip and tried to coax the smaller mech into straightening out to distribute his weight. It wasn’t too hard after he kicked his engine up high enough that is caused his chassis to vibrate comfortingly. Knock Out moaned and uncurled, clawing at Shriek’s plating till he found a nice gap to dig his talons into. The insecticon chirred contently as he finally felt the smaller mechs taut field unwind. Shriek was committed to making sure the young medic was proud and eager to be the new hive leader and this was a perfect start.


	2. Things that go bump in the night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long my time was split working on cosplay stuff plus porn takes me forever. As usual please forgive poor grammar.

The one time Knock Out mustered up the courage to leave the medbay every mech he passed stared uncomfortably at him. Megatron among them. Running into the leader in the refinery already cause enough for Knock Out’s spark to surge but combined with the warlord’s laser focused, judgmental glare? Knock Out nearly blacked out.

“Knock Out what may I ask are you doing in here?”

The medic tried not to stutter. “M-my job. My Lord. I reformat the energon formula based on Vehicon complaints and make the first batch to make sure it stays stable.” Harsh red optics looked him up and down again and again as if the leader was intently searching for something.

“Why are you not in the hive?”

Knock Out laughed nervously “The hive?”

“Where’s Shriek. You should be with him?”

Knock Out crumpled inward and in a quick fluid gesture hugged himself for a moment before quickly straightening out. How did Megatron know about the bug. What did he care if Knock Out let the Insecticon stay with him in the medbay. It had only been a few days, maybe a week, or more. Knock Out had lost track. He had been terrified of this exact sort of thing and Shriek was big and menacing. They hadn’t even done anything! Megatron was the one who wanted him to fix the brute in the first place! Was the leader actually angry with him for doing his damn job now? He was just never going to win with the lunatic. “Who my lord?”

“”THE INSECTICON I GA- You’re not lying to me now are you Doctor?” Megatron could notice Knock Out’s tell from space. Why was he lying about the Insecticon? Was he that embarrassed of being used like the whore he was. Perhaps the little freak of a medic actually liked the bugs. That would be rich. Although if that was the case he would simply have to give Knock Out a new punishment. Solitary sounded safe and effective.

“He’s in the medbay but I don’t really see the issue. I did what you wanted so there’s really no need to be upset Lord Megatron.”

“You did? Well since it seems that wasn’t enough of a punishment for you I guess we’re going to have to try something else!”

“WHAT?” Knock Out backed away as far as he could but this wasn’t like last time. There was nowhere for him to run.

* * *

 

In the medbay Shriek waited and waited and waited. Knock Out had said reworking the energon formula would only take a few clicks but it had been hours. Shriek chose to go looking for the medic. The insecticon had never bothered to explore the rest of the Nemesis before but he was sure he could find some higher up to talk to. One of them must know where the Doctor had gone off to. Perhaps a field mission or mining duty. As he stalked down the halls the Vehicons glared at him. What did they think they were glaring for? They were the freaks. Each member of the hive may look similar but if one truly cared it was easy to spot the differences between each mech. That wasn’t the case for the freakish Vehicons. Aside from different vehicle type each of them were literally carbon copies. No differences. Shriek had done studies.

One of the Vehicons gave Shriek a thumbs up and nudged him as he passed. “So dude was he good or what?” What was he talking about? Knock Out? Why did they all think it was his honor to breed with the new leader? Why did they care so much about Insecticon breeding in the first place? It was very creepy and rude! Shriek chose to ignore the car and continued on his way. “Come on man it was just a question.” The Insecticon waved the rude mech’s perverse assumptions away and made a point to not give the generics any more attention. After going in a complete round of the ship though Shriek finally broke and turned to one of the patrolling Vehicons to ask for help. The smaller mech jumped back as Shriek spoke.

“Can you tell me wherrrrre yourrrr leaderrr iz?”

“By the Pit you freaks speak neo-cybex!” Rude. All these mechs were ignorant and rude. It was starting to grate on Shriek’s nerves. He would like to hear them try to speak in the hive’s native glossia. See how smart they sounded then; slaggers. Shriek didn’t want to start trouble though, the relationship between Insecticons and the generics was already terrible so it was unwise to just assault one even if he was a terrible mech.

“Wherrrre iz Megatrrrrron? Pleasze.”

The generic was taken aback by Shriek’s tolerance. Usually the bugs flipped out at anything even remotely resembling an insult. “Third deck. Main controls. Can’t miss it.”

Shriek wished he had separate optics just so he could roll them like Knock Out did. In fact he wished he had several like Weaver or Terrabite to show just how done he was with these vehicle based mechs. How was it so hard to just keep their snap judgments to themselves? Shriek trudged onward and upward. He realized then why he never left the hive or the first deck. Stairs. They were not built for Insecticons. Shriek did not know who they were built for since most of the Decepticon army were either very large or very clumsy. Were ramps just too much work? As soon as they indoctrinated Knock Out the first thing Shriek planned to do was convince Knock Out to leave this Pit. Shriek didn’t care if he had to die to do it either. If he managed to get Knock Out and the rest of the hive out of the ship and into a nice comfortable cave it would be worth it.

As the Vehicon said the main control deck was easy to find. Inside more Vehicons stood at computers doing tasks and standing at the row of windows was Megatron. Shriek chirred loudly before speaking. “Lorrrrrrrrrd Megatrrron?”

Megatron turned to acknowledge him. Shriek was quick to suppress a scornful laugh at the sight of the leader. He had a brand new set of scars on his faceplate and a popped optic. Something had definitely happened. Hopefully the warlord hadn’t tossed Knock Out out of an airlock in his anger. Shriek was already rather attached to the small mech. Not to mention all the work that had already gone into the medic. Megatron glared at him, daring the Insecticon to say anything else. When Shriek didn’t he spoke. “Ah~ There you are Shriek. Looking for Knock Out I presume?” Shriek nodded. Megatron turned back to the windows. “Shriek. Now I know you and your Insecticon brethren have already indoctrinated the young doctor but are you sure you can’t start over with Dreadwing. He will do anything for the cause and I really want to finish crushing Knock Out to death."

“Why?”

“Why? Well because I mostly agreed to let you have Knock Out thinking it would be some sort of punishment for him but it clearly hasn’t worked. As you can plainly see.”

“The hive haszn’t done anything yet. Hive wantsz Knock Out.”

“What do you mean you haven’t done anything? He said you did!”

“Doctorrr thinksz you juszt wanted him to heal Shriek. Shriek needed to nourrrish Doctorrrr beforrrre brrrreeding. Had to think of szomething. Szmarrrrt yesz?.”

Megatron sighed loudly. “Well that is unfortunate. The poor medic’s processor has probably already melted! If he’s managed to survive please give him my apologies. Inform him I was just having a spell thanks to the residual dark energon in my systems and get him started on making me a new optic.”

“Wherrrre iz he?”

“Oh yes, of course. I threw him in the trash compactor. Same level as the hive is. You have my permission to do whatever you need to to get the key from the Vehicon guarding the door.”

“Alrrrright.” As Shriek left he resisted the urge to give the leader the insulting servo gesture that Knock Out had taught him.

The trash compactor was not hard to find and the Vehicon threw the key and fled as soon as he saw Shriek’s shadow coming down the hallway. Inside the rather small room he found the compactor mostly well... compact and had to spend a stressful time figuring out the controls without actually testing them. By sheer dumb luck he got the right lever on the first try and in the right direction too. With a little more wiggle room Shriek descended the ladder, which was also not built for Insecticons and looked around in the refuse. Knock Out was easy to spot, with all the nectar Shriek had been feeding him the medic’s scent overpowered that of the scrap metal, rust, and old energon. Picking the smaller mech up Shriek shook him slightly but received no response. He tried everything he could think of to wake the medic up, even teasing Knock Out’s sensitive digits, but nothing changed. Hoping that Cybertronians were at the core the same Shriek hoisted Knock Out up a bit more and listened for the gentle whine of the medic’s idle engine and spark. What he heard was something much weaker. At least he wasn’t dead. Shriek pressed his face into the crook of Knock Out’s neck and chittered melodically. The medic’s engine kicked up to idle, waking from hibernation. Shriek laughed softly, so vehicle based mechs weren’t so different after all.

* * *

 

Knock Out screamed and swiped at the first thing he saw when he finally onlined, only then to curl into a tight ball and scream into his knees for quite a long period of time. Shriek rubbed at the medic’s lower back, idly spinning a wheel now and again. Eventually Knock Out calmed down and let his head fall into the bigger mechs comforting lap and covered his optics with an arm. “Primus I thought I was waking up to join my place in the Pit.”

“ Doctorr iz sztill alive.”

“Ugh. I didn’t get you too bad did I?” Knock Out reached up and rubbed at the marks he left on Shriek’s face.

“Shriek sztrrrongerrr than that.”

“Good. I don’t know what else I would keep you around for if you weren’t.”

“Converrrrrszation.”

“Ah~ Thank you for reminding me.” Knock Out turned onto his side and hugged his waist. He felt sick. Megatron’s anger was escalating. What was he going to do?

“Doctorrrr alrrrright?”

“Well that’s a loaded question. If by that you’re asking if my processor is slowly frying thanks to constantly being wracked with paranoia and vivid nightmares than yes it is so I am not alright. If you’re asking if I’m in pain though, then the answer is also yes, so still not alright. Megatron took it a little close with the compactor. Just hairline fractures that my auto-repair will fix but it still hurts. To top it off I think my cycles finally catching up with me thanks the fuel you’ve just been forcing me to drink. Next thing I know Megatron will have me strapped to a berth for free use for the Vehicons. I wouldn’t even be surprised. With Starscream gone he needs a new punching bag after all. Lunatic’s just not used to one who actually fights back anymore. I suppose unanimously the answer is no I’m not alright.”

The medic always got wordy like this when he was upset. “Doctorrr?”

“Whaaaat?”

“Do you want nectarrrr?”

“Not everything can be solved by fuel you know.”

“Want rrreszt?” Shriek extended his secondary claws but Knock Out slapped them back.

“Stop that. I am a car. I like my wheels on the ground thank you very much!”

“Ceiling szaferrrr.”

“Not when the mech you’re hiding from can fly.” Knock Out gave the Insecticon’s face a few pats before he stood and stretched. “I’m going to go wash off in my quarters. They haven’t cleaned out that damn trash compactor since the last batch of poor slaggers they threw in there. The last thing I need is to get sick from corpses. You can go get me fuel while I’m gone.” Shriek’s vision band glowed, he quickly stood and headed off to the hive. Knock Out watched him go, even as one of the chattier bugs Shriek was still a mech of few words. Knock Out liked things this way. There was little to get attached to but he could still enjoy the larger mechs comfort as much as he liked. By the time he got back Shriek had already drained most of the cube and was pawing at one of Knock Out’s data pads. “Getting a bit bold are we?” Knock Out held out the cube to shame the bug but it didn’t seem to work on Shriek.

“You take too long.”

“Mmhm. I’m worth the wait though.” Knock Out drained what was left of the energon. Shriek watched in rapt fascination. Knock Out had unabashedly or more likely unnoticeably become a bit of a glutton and was able to put away quite a considerable amount more of the nectar now than he could when Shriek first started him on the stuff.. A strange effect of the nectar but one Shriek found...attractive to say the least. As Knock Out settled into his lap Shriek couldn’t help but caress the medic’s slightly bowed abdominal plating, trying hard not to imagine the sight of beautifully distended protoform beneath. He could feel a deep warbling call building in his vocalizer but thankfully Knock Out pulled him back to reality. “So what did you take without permission this time?” Knock Out pulled the data pad from Shriek’s servo and looked it over. “One of my anatomy datapads? Quite dull I’m afraid. You want me to get you a novel instead?”

“No. I like to learrrrn.”

“Okay.” He handed the pad back to the bug and picked up the servo teasing his midriff to intertwine their digits.

The intimacy of the action made the Insecticon panic a little.“Megatrrrron wantsz a new optic.”

Knock Out laughed bitterly. “Of course he does. Breakdown loses an optic to someone weaker and it’s oh he needs to be an example of what happens to failures but when he takes injuries that aren’t tactfully cosmetic then no one must ever know.” He groaned as he pushed himself up. “I better get started then.” Shriek looked up from the datapad every now and again to watch the medic work. While he enjoyed watching Knock Out’s digits twist and curl as they wrapped wire or screwed in tiny pins it was ultimately boring and in the end, with his book finished, Shriek transformed and flew up to the ceiling to recharge. If something went wrong Knock Out’s screaming would alert him.

* * *

 

A strange pulling need woke the Insecticon from his recharge. Shriek onlined his optics and waited for them to adjust to the darkness. Something was different. The heady warm smell of fragrant wax, burning metal, and something strangely undefinable had filled the room. It made his spark spin and his tanks churn with arousal. The doctor. Shriek transformed and fell to the floor. He found Knock Out spread out on the berth just barely lucid, panting and gasping for cool air. “Doctorrr?” No response. Shriek moved closer and shook the smaller mech. Knock Out’s optics cycled rapidly before focusing. The medic groaned.

“Oh slag!” Knock Out sat up only to fall forward into his knees.

“Doctorr?” Shriek leaned in to see what was wrong and to a lesser degree enjoy the scent wafting from the smaller mech. The nectar had finally taken effect and it had hit the doctor rather hard.

The medic snapped his head up. “No no no. You get back!” Knock Out pointed a sharp digit at Shriek. Shriek stopped but stayed where he was. In his vision band the doctor was just a mass of white light. What was wrong? “Leave bug or I will do what I did to Megatron to you! I don’t care what your excuse is I am not free game!” Oh that’s what he was worried about. Shriek couldn’t blame Knock Out. Most mechs had strong reactions to other mechs cycles and Shriek couldn’t say he wasn’t affected, he just understood boundaries and had a high level of self control. Or perhaps and this was becoming Shrike’s more likely theory, perhaps he just wasn’t a complete slagger. Unfortunately he did have breeders to please and he wasn’t going to let his hard work go to waste. However he didn’t know where to go from here. He thought he would have had more time to gain Knock Out’s trust. He would just have to wing it. Shriek continued forward causing Knock Out to curl himself tighter.

The smaller mech heard the heavy creaking of the berth as the Insecticon sat down. Screw his heat cycle! He had managed to keep the stupid thing at bay for centuries by drinking weaker energon and now thanks to this stupid bug it was all catching up to him! He had been so stupid! He knew this would happen once he started on normal fuel he should have known whatever slag Shriek gave him would only make it come faster! It had just been such a nice change of pace. A little self indulgence to forget his woes. This wouldn’t have been so bad if he was alone locked away in his quarters but Shriek wasn’t Megatron or Dreadwing or even a Pit forsaken Vehicon! He was for the most part a feral mech! Too engrossed in his own hivemind to care to understand the dichotomy of the situation and just how terrifying he was right now. There was no way he was going to be able to fight off a horny Insecticon. He was already too tired and strutless to even run let alone fight! Shriek was going to get what he wanted no matter what Knock Out said.

“Doctorr I’m not going to hurrrrt you?” Yeah that’s what they all said.

“If you don’t plan on hurting me then leave me alone! That’s the only way to not hurt me!” Knock Out took a swipe at the Insecticon and for a blissful moment Knock Out though things were going to be ok. The bug actually got up and was walking away! He was actually going to leave. Whatever energy he had left seeped out of his his frame as his fear ebbed, leaving him with only his burning heat and a shaking frame. As soon as he rested his head on his knees though Knock Out heard the Insecticon’s chittering right by his audial. “I SAID GO AWAY!” Knock Out lunged to claw at the bigger mech but was easily caught. His anger drained instantly when he felt a cool wet rag being placed on his forehead. “Shriek?”

Knock Out let the bigger mech pick him up and place him in his lap, heat pooling wherever Shriek touched him. His spark and crotch throbbed in sync as Shriek settled him, just the touch of another mech’s body driving his heat back up. Frag he was such a desperate freak! The bug does one nice thing and his body goes back to being a horny mess again.

Shriek easily noticed the spike in Knock Out’s spark rate... among other things and the Insecticon's needy mating call was like a sudden deep screeching thunder that shook Knock Out’s frame to it’s core and had static tingling up every plate and wire. “Ignorrrrrre that.”

Knock Out wished he could but his body had already made up its mind. He pinned his knees together attempting to hide the wet sticky mess his array was already becoming. He whined as he pressed his face into the cool towel. Even his processor was betraying him. Repeat the mantra Knock Out: bugs are not acceptable rebounds!

To his dismay the mantra wasn’t working too well for him and his chassis chose right then to remind him just how terrible his cycle’s could often be by washing him over in a nausea inducing wave of heat and static. This wasn’t going to be one he could just recharge through. Shriek had been nothing but a treat since the moment they met and while Knock Out didn’t know for sure what he might find behind the Insecticon’s panel he knew it would be big enough to please. Still part of him couldn’t get over the hurdle of Breakdown’s recent death. They weren’t anything officially but they might as well have been. He was already limited to his mourning thanks to his general environment so jumping right onto another mechs lap so soon would just be pouring acid on the wound that was their relationship. “It’s alright. I really think you should leave though.”

“Why? Shriek won’t hurrrt you.”

“I know it’s just-” Knock Out stared at the now warm rag in his lap, panting soft white puffs of steam. “I want to be alone. I usually spend these times alone.”

“Shriek juszt wantsz to make Doctorrrr feel bettterrr.”

“That’s all well and good and that’s very kind but the best thing for me is to be alone. My chassis is very sensitive when it’s like this. Any contact with any mechs just makes it worse. As I am sure you can tell.”

Knock Out sounded distressed. Had something gone wrong? Perhaps the nectar had forced his systems too hot. It was meant for Insecticons after all and their bodies needed to be at much higher temperatures to spark. “Arrrre you hurrrrting?” Shriek hoped not. He didn’t want the Doctor to be in pain. That would not make him want to stay with the hive at all.

“Just a little sick and sore. It’s nothing I just don’t want to do something I might regret.”

“Like Shriek?” Knock Out laughed nervously, Shriek was just being far too likeable at the moment. He could feel his engine thrumming continually reminding him of his neediness. His plating shook causing his valve to clench on nothing and his tanks to turn. He was already way too hot. It had never been this bad before. Maybe just once would be alright. Just to cool himself down a bit. Then he could ask Shriek to politely guard his quarters. Knock Out found he could mentally put keeping his systems from serious damage above respecting Breakdown’s memory.

“Considering my situation? Yes. I don’t need rumors going around... but seeing as my systems are already far too hot to be safe I... might need some assistance.” Knock Out placed a servo on Shrike’s chest, digits splayed out, and slowly ran a digit around the lip of one Shrieks bio lights. He couldn’t believe he was doing this. He could go to Dreadwing or Primus even Soundwave for help but some small part of him actually wanted the bug. Knock Out couldn’t lie, he had been with mechs with some unique equipment in the past. Modders did what they do best to every part of their bodies after all. He had also taken some beastformers to the berth. For anatomical study of course! What else could he say, in his defense they certainly did please over and over again. The insecticon couldn’t be much worse and at least Shriek seemed to have morals and manners.

“Shriek would if it would make Doctorrrrrr happy. Would if could.”

“Hmmm? What’s stopping you besides my say so?”

“Hive.”

“What is there some rule against you drones having fun?”

“Therrrre iz when one’sz trrrrying to courrrt the new hive leaderrr.” Knock Out froze dread chilling his spark.

“What?”

“Not quite luck that Doctorrr isz rrready to mate.” Knock Out’s mood turned in an instant.

“You dirty little insect what did you do? What was in that energon?”

“Nothing bad. Juszt verrry effective.”

“At what?” So he wasn’t on his cycle at all, the bug had convinced him to drug himself! Knock Out tried to push himself free but Shriek had moved one of his arms to encircle the smaller mech’s waist and the other to hold his wrist. The Insecticon’s grip nothing less steady than like that of a titanium beam.

“Nourrrrishing Doctor szo he’sz rrready forrrr brrrreeding.”

“Breeding?” Knock Out laughed, so this was the punishment Megatron was talking about. He couldn’t believe he had been strung along by a fragging bug! “I rather Megatron send me to the Pit. And here I thought I was a slagger for assuming you were all nothing but feral monsters!” Shriek called out to Knock Out again. The rumbling needy cry making his frame pulse, tremble and leak despite his anger.

“Not all the time. Don’t be mad. Hive wantsz Knock Out.”

“To make you pretty little monsters yes you’ve said! I could say I’m flattered but I rather tell you how much you disgust me!”

“That and to lead, to worrrship. Megatrrrron gave you overrrrr asz punishment but hive wantsz Knock Out to be prrrroud.”

“PROUD! Proud to be drugged and taken against my will! I will never be PROUD of that!”

“Shriek won’t take anything againszt Knock Out’sz will. Brreeederrrsz will though. Megatrrron will make it szo. Shriek will be killed forrr failurrre.” Knock Out stopped struggling as the bug nuzzled his neck sending waves of pleasure through the smaller mech’s primed frame. “Hive wantsz Knock Out to lead, to rrrrrule. Shriek wantsz Knock Out like Knock Out wantsz Shriek but it can’t happen till Knock Out iz leaderrrr. To be leaderr Knock Out needsz to mate with brrrreederrrsz. Indoctrrrinate to hive.”

“Listen you’ve intrigued me enough to care a bit about you but I don’t want to be part of your hive just to frag you! That doesn’t make any sense. As for Megatron I can…. try to run away again.” Knock Out slumped back down as reality washed over him. Shriek was right. Megatron wanted energon and tears and he knew how to get it. He was going to wind up in the hive whether he liked it or not, at least Shriek was giving him the chance to make it his choice. Why shouldn’t he say yes. An army at his control and all he had to do was screw around with some insects? He had already set his mind to frag one of them how bad could the others be? What sort of punishment really was that behind it all? Taking out the being fragged repeatedly against his will part and it wasn’t one, at all.

Knock Out’s defeated silence worried Shriek. He really didn’t want to force Knock Out to do anything but his loyalty was still with the hive. He couldn’t hurt them and he wouldn’t disgrace himself by taking something that wasn’t his. Shriek let go of Knock Out’s wrist and wrapped it around the smaller mechs waist, hugging him tightly. “Doctorr? I won’t fight the hive but I will fight Megatrrron forrr you. Give you chance to rrrun.”

Knock Out looked up at him, optics hazy and lustful again. “No I don’t think that will be necessary. Just yet. I thought what you said over and I feel I might have been a bit too hasty in my judgement. I get what you were trying to convey now. I think I would be proud to be the new hive leader as long as you can promise me these breeders of yours are just as civil as you are.”

“Shriek iz juszt a drone. Can’t rrrreally change brrreeederrrrsz without starrrting fight.”

“Well if I am going to be the leader then I want some say right at the start. I won’t let them kick out my new bodyguard.” Knock Out reached up and pulled Shriek’s head down, placing a kiss to the ragged metal of his mouth. Shriek’s responisve chittering was errotic and bassy and easily pushed Knock Out’s arousal back to the forefront. Just what he needed. The more he could convince himself that this was just his heat manipulating him the less terrible he would feel about it later. “Take me to the hive.” Shriek picked him up bridal style and held him close.

“Asz you wish.”

* * *

 

The whole hive hummed as Shriek walked through. The steady chirring a solid wall of noise that pressed down on the two of them. “Hive iz excited to szee you.”

“Of course they are. Who wouldn’t be excited to see me?” Shriek pet Knock Out’s side in response. He could tell that Knock Out was still tense despite his front. The drone was tense too, not all the members of the hive were nice and they were all very interested in the doctor. Shriek didn’t want to get into an unnecessary fight. As he reached the ramp he was met with no resistance. Seemed tonight they were going to behave.

As Shriek pushed open the door he could hear hisses for his disrespect but as soon as the breeder’s optics landed on Knock Out the three went quiet. Weaver was the first to move, his low growl a constant ambient noise. “Look at him! Good job drone.” As he stepped forward Shriek could feel Knock Out flinch and tense, so he backed up. Weaver roared. Shriek snarled back.

“Show some respect to the leader!”

“That has yet to be decided drone.” Weaver’s optics glowed with rage but he retreated.  
Shriek looked down at Knock Out. “Thesze arrre the brrreederrrsz. Terrrabite iz the sztrrrongeszt. Dusztoff moszt cunning, and Weaver the moszt ferrrtile.” As he introduced them Knock Out took the strange mechs in. They didn’t look anything like the drones he was used to seeing but they didn’t look quite like normal mechs either.

“Well don’t they all look lovely.” To the insect's defense they were certainly more attractive than the drones. Still there was something about them that seemed off. Either the excessive amount of optics or limbs or perhaps just the fact that they reminded him of Airachnid. Two of them were quite spider like and the other winged moth looking one’s field dripped with probing curiosity that was a bit frightening. “So I have to frag all of them before I become the leader?” Shriek nodded. It seemed a bit excessive to Knock Out but he knew it had something to do with the brood or clutch or whatever little monsters mechs like them created getting the best genes. He couldn’t help but wonder if it actually made a difference or it was just a cultural tradition they refused to let go of. “Well it’s going to be a fun night at least.” No amount of lying to himself was going to make this night fun. He was sore and sick and still a bit panicked and he knew nothing about the mechs he was trusting himself with so the best it could be was ok.

“They don’t underrsztand yourrr language. I don’t know if they will believe that you want me to sztay.”

“Well they will when I start screaming so just tell them.” Shriek stared down at Knock Out for a bit before conceding. He shifted the smaller mech so he could drop down to one knee.

“Dustoff. I have succeeded. For my success I ask if I can stay and watch for both my reward and for the new leader’s comfort. If he’s needs something, I’ll be here to translate.”

“Is that all you want? We were going to let you participate if you succeeded. Nothing more than helping his enjoyment but we though it would still be better than just sitting.”

“How generous. I accept.” Shriek fell back onto his aft as he nuzzled Knock Out. “I can sztay. I’m herrre forr you Doctorr.” Shriek cupped Knock Out’s face in his servos and nibbled at the front ridge of his helm. Knock Out quickly felt another pair of servos stroking his thigh. He twisted his head to see the dusty brown and yellow spider eagerly snuggling closer. She chirped happily as her other servo’s skittered touches up and down Knock Out’s middle. He could feel her protruding fangs as she pressed kisses to his neck. She hissed something incomprehensible before placing a kiss on his mouth.

Knock Out flinched away, the feeling of Terabite’s sharp fangs scraping against his lips an unwanted sensation. The sudden look of rejection in her optics pulled him back in though. Carefully he pulled her face close and kissed her. All of her optics glowed happily. She hummed low in her throat and licked at Knock Out’s mouth till he deepened the kiss. Even with the right parts she still kissed like a saberpup getting its stomach rubbed. Knock Out didn’t really mind; Breakdown had been a sloppy kisser too.

At his back he felt long slim digits working his seams just under his tires. Knock Out gasped and moaned as Dustoff pulled at tense wires and softly rubbed at sore metal. This really should have waited a day, he knew he was going to regret this in the morning. “Ah~ Shriek tell them to be gentle. They’re fine right now but the trash compactor really did take its toll.” Shriek hummed in understanding and screeched something to the others. They screeched back then Shriek turned him around.

“They undersztand. Alszo Terabite szaysz she’ll claw Megatron’sz face off for hurting you.” Knock Out fell back against the bigger mech, his frame buzzing comfortably again. The gentle hum settling Knock Out’s whining spark.

“Good. Tell her don’t bother he’ll just force me to make him a new faceplate.” Shriek laughed and kissed Knock Out’s neck. The medic shuttered his optics and let the bugs work him over. Dustoff’s thin digits plucked the wires in his arm making his plates shift and his digits flex. They seemed fascinated. Knock Out couldn’t help but moan when he felt a warm textured glossia lick one. A myriad of emotions went through him ranging from disgust to bliss. He let the other mech continue. Disinfectant was made for a reason and he was already in a weird place. Dustoff laved and sucked on the digits enjoying the smaller mechs natural oils and the way the medic stuttered and gasped as another wave of heat and static licked over his frame.

The sudden soft shocks of static startled Terrabite who had been nuzzling at Knock Out’s vents. She grinned something wild and ran her warm glossia over them before delving her digits in. While her digits weren’t nearly as thin as Dustoff’s she still managed to dig them into Knock Out’s sensitive vents Her claws stung and scraped but he didn’t hate it. His vents were usually only a spot he played with himself so having someone else touch them was new and exciting. As they played the two chittered and called causing Knock Out’s frame to pulse and shake and his heat to rise. Hot air blasted from his vents and oral lubricant dripped from the corners of his mouth as he panted. This was nothing like the nights he spent alone with Breakdown. These mechs didn’t know his frame, to them he was a new exciting plaything and they were more than eager to see everything he could do. It wasn’t bad but a part of him just wanted to get to the good part now that it seemed less daunting and to be truthful he didn’t know how long he could last running this hot. He had spent his last true heat recharging through it so he was worried he would go dark after his first overload. Knock Out was positive his unconscious state would not stop these mechs from doing what they wanted.

As if she could read his mind Terrabite had moved between Knock Out’s thighs. First her pawing servos and then her mouth. She shrieked happily as she licked at the warm fluids that had already pushed past his panel. It snapped back for her and all of her optics went wide. Knock Out’s back arched involuntarily as Shriek spread his legs wider for her. The femm chirped with excitement as she ran her digits over Knock Out’s exposed array. “So pretty! Look at it Dustoff!”

Dustoff smiled and ran his fingers through Knock Out’s wet valve, the bright nodes flaring and fading at his touch. “Don’t just stare Terrabite. He’ll get agitated.” He trailed his digits up and circled the iris of Knock Out’s spike cover. Knock Out cycled it open and his spike rose out slowly. Dustoff wrapped a slender servo around it and gave the base a few sharp strokes. Knock Out shuddered, the tips of his peds curling.

“I know~ That’s the point.” Despite wanting to tease Terrabite put her mouth back to a better use. Knock Out’s smell was getting to her and her own panel was becoming uncomfortably tight. After a few long slow licks to the glowing sensory nodes she pushed her face deeper and chirred. The vibration made the smaller mech jolt and buck and Terrabite screeched excitedly before pushing her long glossia into Knock Out’s port. Knock Out twitched and squirmed and bucked at the touches, too many sensors being lit up at once. Shriek switched his hold on Knock Out and wrapped his arms around the smaller mech’s chest. He nipped and kissed at Knock Out’s sore shoulders and whispered sweet words into his audial.

“You look beautiful like thisz. Arrrre you sztill alrrright?”

“Ah~ fine. Just not used to all the attention. What’s wrong with the other one?”

“Weaver wantsz you forrrr himszelf.”

“Ugh~ Not a team player?”

“No, but that wouldn’t sztop him with any otherrrr mech. You’rrre juszt szpecial forrrr him. Will you be ok alone?”

“Sure. As long as he’s gentle. I ahhhh~” Terrabite had pulled herself up and had her spike nosing at the ring of Knock Out’s valve. “Primus.” It was certainly bigger than Knock Out expected. It didn’t feel like a normal spike either. She pulled away slightly concerned by his flinching so he got a quick look. It was long and constructed with thick defined stacked ridges that decreased in size at the tip. Too overtly triangular and thick to be considered a normal spike but still nothing too terrifying. Knock Out leaned back into Shriek’s embrace. Terrabite muttered something softly to him. As she locked her peds around his thighs she rubbed at his abdominal plating. Dustoff gave Knock Out’s spike a few more firm pumps and a quick kiss to his temple before going to play with Weaver who was staring hungrily in anticipation.

Knock Out tried to relax as Terrabite pressed into his port again. Slowly pushing deeper till he hissed or flinched. She chirped wordlessly as she thrusted shallowly letting Knock Out’s valve get used to her spike before she sharply snapped her hips forward and buried her spike to the hilt. She was rather impressed. For a smaller mech the medic had adjusted quickly, quite an obvious indicator of the medic’s preferences. Knock Out’s engine roared in response as she struck the back of his valve. It clenched around her spike, lubricant squelching out to drip down his aft. Rutting through the tight grip of the other mechs port Terrabite found the warm rounded nub of the his ceiling node and did her best to tease it with a few gentle thrusts. Growling lowly she traced Knock Out’s frame with her servos as Knock Out’s body arched again. The other mech’s low moans made her tanks go warm and taught.“Hmm. You like that little medic? You like the feel of my spike? You can have it whenever you like once you’re our leader. It would be an honor.”

Shriek laughed something short and somewhat bitter. Terrabite would make an excellent mate and it was hard for him to not be jealous that Knock Out might choose her after tonight. Despite the language barrier that would be broken once Knock Out became part of the hive there was really nothing tying the medic to Shriek and he was just a drone. Still he was already very smitten and his commitment to the hive and it’s ways didn’t stop him from wanting to continue to get close to Knock Out..

As Terrabite worked up a steady pace she took Knock Out’s spike in her servo and stroked it slowly. Teasing it with light touches as she pulled back her hips only to thrust firmly as she reached the head, pressing a firm claw against the dripping slit. Knock Out shuddered beneath her, his ventilations hitching at her touch. Knock Out hadn’t been expecting much from the bugs but he was sure that they wouldn’t have had skill in the berth. He still wasn’t sure if being wrong about the bugs was a good thing yet.

With his system already burning and oversensitive Knock Out’s HUD was flooded with warnings that quickly flickered on and off as he continued to fritz. It didn't take long for Terrabite to quicken her thrusts; her grip on his spike turning firm. She was chittering the same sound over and over again in what Knock Out could only assume was encouragement and all of her optics were live and sparking at the edges. Every pounding thrust to the back of his valve had static sparking over both of their chassis. In the errotic light she almost looked more beautiful than terrifying but it was Shriek’s heavy rumbling growls and slobbering almost kisses that were sending him higher. A powerful wave of static seized his frame and he felt his plates spasm and his system flickered. “Oh Primus! Oh OHhhhh~” Knock Out had his talons buried deep in Shriek’s shoulder. With his spine bent to such an awkward almost painful degree and the drone’s servos more interested in fondling his vents than keeping him stable Knock Out needed the leverage. Shriek hadn’t noticed or simply didn’t care. It didn’t matter if he had a complaint though. Knock Out was so close and Primus it felt so good! How long had it been since he’d gotten off? Months? Not since the night Breakdown had come back from MECH the first time.

Knock Out barely remembered the night. He had tried to repress the memory like most of his past. It was just easier that way after all. He had been violently awoken from a direly needed stasis healing by a Breakdown he hadn’t seen that panicked in a long time. His gaze had darted as he picked at his metal. Ranting and raving. Already reverting back to the heavy paranoia and distrust Knock Out had just barely managed to pull him from over the course of their relationship. He had even smacked him in his fear. Only as energon had leaked down Knock Out’s broken denta did Breakdown’s golden optics clear. The sight of what he had done dousing him in a much different panic. Knock Out had wanted to be angry, he wanted to force the brute to solitary but not with the way he clung on, begging for forgiveness. So he did the only thing he knew would calm them both down.

Breakdown had said none of them had cared. He said he had been saved but that didn’t mean SLAG! If they had cared they would have obliterated the humans before they even got a gross fleshy digit on Breakdown! So not Megatron, or the Autobots, Primus not even Starscream! They didn’t care about the damage they caused as long as it furthered their needs. The were merciful or heroic only when it suited them! Not like he hadn’t known this for a long time but he had thought Starscream might be better but he wasn’t.

Knock Out had not wanted to face the realization that he was alone so soon. Part of him still wanted to hope. He had never been that ambitious or risky after all but now that his life was depending on it? He was willing to go outside his comfort zone. His emotions had always made him do stupid things anyway and right now hopped up on pleasure and rage and an army only two more interface sessions away Knock Out was planning sweet revenge as much as his heat addled processor could.

Knock Out felt his spark jolt as his chest plates began to open but he quickly shut them and rerouted the feeling downward. The aperture to his gestation tank cycled and the pounding in his port became almost unbearable with need. “Uhhn~ Harder!” Shriek didn’t need to relay the message for her to understand what Knock Out wanted.

Suddenly she whimpered though, cawing strangely as she pawed at his chest plates. Wanting the sight of the other mech’s surging spark just as much as the other signs of the leader to be’s pleasure. “So- uh. Selfish.” Knock Out obliged her selfishness though but when the sudden cool air on his spark didn’t push him over the edge Terrabite’s kisses to the rim of his spark casing did. His valve bit down as his vision fractured to code and prism streaks. Despite his earlier fears, for a moment Knock Out wished he had bluescreened and gone dark. Guilt and sorrow overtook pleasure. This wasn’t right. The touches, the wanting calls, they weren’t his and that made Knock Out’s spark dim and scratchy. Then he felt Terrabite flood his tanks with her hot thick transfluid and all those thoughts were gone. He was dirty Primus forsaken freeware and would surely be punished for his unnatural perverse glitches but it just felt so good! He moaned long, low, and dirty as Terrabite’s engine choked out her strange insecticon cry. It was the last thing he needed with his valve and spike still drooling small puddles of his own climax on her servo and Shriek’s crotch but considering he still had two more mechs to please he was glad it kept him revved up.

Dustoff took no time taking Terrabite’s place as she pulled out. The femm scowled and hissed at being rushed but it quickly turned to a strange giggle at the sight of the other mechs spike standing at the ready. Terrabite had never seen Dustoff so eager. She lazily settled at Knock Out’s side and gave his spark a few teasing touches. Enjoying Knock Out’s desperate lurching and whines as she basked in her cool down. Weaver cut off a snarl at being left unattended to all of a sudden but Terrabite beckoned him down to makeout. Forgetting about his bitterness at Shriek’s presence he took the femme’s offer.

“Is he still doing alright Shriek? He’s making so much noise.” Dustoff wasn’t helping with his digits already knuckle deep in Knock Out’s valve.

“He’s not complaining.” Shriek growled softly as he took over for Terrabite stroking Knock Out’s spark. The doctor was a beautiful writhing mass off light and he was glad to get to touch him like this. Despite fearfully grabbing at the Insecticon's servo now that Shriek had sunk in a thick digit he was screaming his second overload. As electricity crackled wildly and Knock Out panted and wailed in his audial Shriek couldn’t even be shamed by the ‘thunk’ of his own spike hitting his panel.

“Good. Keep doing what you’re doing, his field feels amazing.” Dustoff pulled out his digits and licked at his sticky, dripping servo. He moaned as he sucked on his own digits, waiting for Knock Out to online.

“With pleasure.” Shriek nipped at bits of Knock Out’s helm and nuzzled his face till he felt Knock Out return the affection, nibbling at Knock Out’s lip plates till the medic kissed him. “Iz thisz sztill good?” Knock Out’s optics were glassy and with the Insecticon's digit still swirling in the light of his spark all he could do was moan and drool. Shriek pulled his digit free, energy sparking as he did so, to cup Knock Out’s face. “Doctorr?”

Knock Out wheezed silently as his frame struggled for cool air but when he finally spoke his words were filled with awe. “How did you do that? I’ve only met medics with servos built to touch sparks and even then it's a rarity to find.”

“Did Shriek szcarrrre you? Szorrrrry. All Inszecticonsz can play with szparrrksz, all love szparrrksz. Eszpecially yourrrsz. Can I touch you again?”

That wasn’t quite the answer Knock Out had been hoping for but this was no time for questioning genetics. He hadn’t been touched like that in eons. “Go ahead.” Shriek’s engine rumbled with pleasure. He was sure the Doctor was just hungry for his own pleasure but Shriek’s spark warmed at the amount of trust Knock Out had in him already. Shriek waited for Dustoff to mount Knock Out before plunging his digits back in, softly swirling the bright light till Knock Out was screaming again.

“Hmm. Such a lovely sound. Your touch has almost made him forget about that dead brute of his. Are you proud Shriek?” Shriek didn’t know what to say to the other mech. He couldn’t lie, Dustoff was the best at reading fields and emotions and even thoughts and if he wasn’t as weak, lazy and vain as any other breeder he would have been a natural leader and a match for even Soundwave, but was Shriek proud? He didn’t really think so. Did that knowledge make him happy? A bit.

“I have nothing to say with the others so close.”

“I’m sure you don’t. You are a perfect drone.”

Knock Out lurched upright as Dustoff’s spike moved inside him. Unlike Terrabite’s he hadn’t gotten a good look at it but he had expected it to be remotely the same. It wasn’t. It flared wide and it's strange spines on the side grew long and thick. It didn’t hurt but the sudden flood of foreign data and code had his all of his firewalls popping up. What most mechs would consider excessive Knock Out considered necessary. Especially for moments like these. Dustoff whimpered, sending request after request to link up but Knock Out held firm. There was no way he was getting sparked up as well for these bugs! Dustoff chittered angrily to Shriek as he stroked Knock Out’s sides doing anything to get the medic to let him in.

“Dusztoff wantsz to connect with you.”

“I know and it’s not happening. I don’t need to get sparked up if he overloads when we’re still hooked up!” Shriek looked as if he didn’t understand. It was likely he didn’t. Dustoff whined louder and rubbed small circles into the medics midriff. Knock Out had given Terrabite whatever she had wanted why was he being difficult now?

One look at Dustoff’s pouting had the other mech giving in. Knock Out huffed, he supposed his surge protector would save him from anything as long as their connection was limited. “Fine, tell him I’ll send the request.” Dustoff smiled toothily as he received the invitation and he shuddered as Knock Out’s heat flooded into him when he accepted. The aftershock of connecting seized Knock Out's frame as the echoes of his own and Dustoff’s arousal overwhelmed him.

The moth pulled the smaller mech onto his lap, dislodging Knock Out’s talons from Shriek's shoulder. Not like he cared about the wound, Shriek just missed the contact of Knock Out’s frame against his own. He dragged himself closer to stroke Knock Out’s sides and trail kisses down the medic's back till he felt Knock Out’s servo grab his and guide it lower. Shriek purred as his digits circled the rim of the Doctor’s secondary port. Already dripping with lubricant it was just begging for something to be plunged inside.

With the worst edge of his heat at bay for the moment Knock Out had the strength to meet Dustoff’s thrusts but it wasn’t enough. Normally the lithe Insecticons slower more sensory style would have been a nice change from Terrabite but even with his spark throbbing and his processor in a fog of Dustoff’s skilled commands his chassis needed more. Shriek’s thick flat digits buried deep in his tender port was just the friction he needed. Eventually Shriek matched Knock Out’s rhythm and while his secondary valve was not as advanced as his main one Shriek’s eager digits found every sensor node it had to offer. Combined with the slobbery kisses to the side of his face and neck and the drones other massive servo suddenly working his spike and Knock Out was speechless again in no time.

With the added stimulation Dustoff was at his limits quickly too. A couple of firm thrusts later and he was filling Knock Out’s tank. Knock Out’s struts went weak from the wash of signals and he felt more than heard his spark crack loudly sending energy skittering down both mechs plates. Snapping his panels shut he let the rest of the dissipating energy feed his chassis arousal. Knock Out’s overload rippled through him and every inch of him throbbed as the two bugs continued to thrust in him. Through the connection and even just through his field Dustoff radiated pleasure, fulfillment, love. He had felt it with Terrabite but with Dustoff it was so much stronger. They were enchanted by him. Not just his beauty or the fact that he was covered in their code, but just by him. They wanted him and Knock Out couldn’t for the life of him figure out why. No amount of posturing and boasting and self assurance could hide the fact that Knock Out knew he was nothing special. He wasn’t a good warrior, or scientist, or Primus even medic, if he was being honest with himself, so why would they want him so badly? Knock Out found he couldn’t care about the whys, he was sure they would surface later. For now he just let himself indulge in the fact that some living mech still thought he was the best thing that they had ever experienced.

He felt Shriek’s now sticky servos pull him off of Dustoff. Knock Out was feeling heavy and satisfied now, his nectar induced heat now more of a foggy smolder. He was sore and tired and Shriek’s comforting embrace was warm and safe. Megatron hated the bugs when they weren’t doing his dirty work so he was safe this deep in the hive. He couldn’t help but laugh at the drone as Shriek settled him. The bugs own array was burning and wet, Knock Out couldn’t think of a more unfair punishment to be forced to just barely touch when the other mechs were putting on a show. Knock Out stroked a mandible slowly as Shriek rumbled beneath him. He would have stroked lower but he didn’t want to upset the chain of command just yet and Shriek didn’t need to be teased any more than he already was. “If I’m not a mess tomorrow feel free to ask for some personal service. This is much more enjoyable than I feared. I owe you.”

“It iz an honorrrrr juszt to watch you wrrrrithe in pleaszurrrrrre. Let alone help to be the causze of it. The hive chosze you. You arrre ourrrrr leaderrrr You owe me nothing.”

“Oh hush with your sweet talk. You’re supposed to be a monster.”

“Sztill am. That doesz not mean Shriek iz not honorrrable.”

“Ah yes drugging me to get what you want, so honorable.”

“A meansz to an end. You can not arrrrgue that thisz is betterrrrr than what would have happened.”

“You got me there.” Just as Knock Out dimmed his optics and began to relax he felt gentle claws moving him. It was Weaver. A surge of fear ran through him as the bigger mech kissed and fondled him. He couldn’t help but feel trapped all of a sudden. Everything else had just been a wild night but now this was commitment. He knew it wouldn’t be worth it to fight but that didn’t mean he didn’t think about it. Weaver could likely feel Knock Out’s fear because as he squirmed the bug crooned and purred comfortingly. Knock Out wished he could understand, a little dirty talk would have settled his spark. As he sunk to the floor Weaver chittered some more just holding Knock Out close and fondling his seams. It was nice to not be rushed, nothing feral and quick like Knock Out had expected. It made it seem normal. Megatron really hadn’t thought this punishment through but then again that’s what assumptions got oneself. Still he couldn’t help fearing it wouldn’t stay this way.

 He couldn’t deny that there was a part of him that was excited though. With Weaver grinding his plug against his aft he had expertly deduced that Weaver was quite a big boy. Shriek hadn’t been kidding about his title. Long and bigger than the width of his own fist with an even thicker base and Weaver was just a textbook case of about to be sore in the morning. Knock Out didn’t even have to add the terrifying idea of being pumped full of Insecticon spawn. Knock Out had fragged a beastformer with two cords and a knot and even that night didn’t match the concern he had right now. Still the way Weaver was running his spike against his valve was getting him pretty revved up. He really needed to get his priorities in order.

With his spike coated in Knock Out’s lubricant Weaver flipped the small mech around and bent him over. Firm servos grabbed at Knock Out’s aft while he used his other set to intertwine his digits with the medic’s. After a running his spike through the lips of Knock Out’s valve a few more times to prod at the smaller mechs bright anterior node Weaver pulled back and slowly impaled Knock Out’s port.

Knock Out blue screened. Everything slowed around him before he blacked out. The last thing he remembered was swearing violently till his vocalizer shorted. When his systems finally unfroze Knock Out found himself moaning embarrassingly loud with his face pressed to the cool metal floor in a puddle of his own oral lubricant. Weaver was purring heavily on top of him as he moved as slowly as he could. Not like it did much good, with how tightly he was stuffed it was going to hurt no matter what. The worst thing was how good it felt. Was he really this desperate? Was he so lonely that he was enjoying the love of some BUGS? What had his life come to? How had it come to this? Knock Out knew the answers but they still seemed unreal. Why was he even trying to question himself, he had been a desperate mess since the day he fled from the old neutral outpost. He was just a dirty Pit bound freak and he could never change.

Weaver spread Knock Out’s legs wider as he increased his pace. Begrudgingly he had to admit that the tiny medic was indeed an excellent mate. He was soft and easy going and his roaring engine a sign of dare Weaver say eagerness was a more than pleasant surprise. Not to leave out the tight yet well used ease of his sweet valve. All in all it gave the breeder hope that perhaps the little mech could be a good leader and even if he wasn’t the best at that at least he could be a better host. It would be nice to get more than one clutch out of a leader for the first time in who knew how long. Thanks to the fight with the Autobots and the constant infighting vying for leadership the hives numbers had taken a heavy toll and while most outsiders couldn’t tell or care to Weaver it was sad to see the hive so small and weak. “You’re doing so well don’t go dissapointing me now.”

The way Weaver was slamming his plug into Knock Out had his thighs shaking. His plates flexed and quivered as the bug spread his legs as wide as they could go. Which only allowed Weaver to push deeper and Knock Out felt the heavy clang of his aft against the bigger mechs hips all the way to his struts. His processor a in a fog all he could do was babble and cant his aft higher for the Insecticon, other than that and he may as well have just been Weaver’s toy. The bug was strong enough to maneuver him with ease and since they couldn’t communicate Knock Out didn’t really have much of a say. Not that he would change anything. Well that’s not true he would have prefered a support block. With Weavers weight bearing down on him he was slightly reliving his trip to the trash compactor. Whatever his Auto repair had healed was  moot now.

His fans barely cooled him thanks to the Insecticons own vents blowing hot air around him and Knock Out couldn’t even read the warning messages they were so glitched and slow. It didn’t matter Weaver was close. Knock Out could tell by the excessive growling and the fact that he had just rammed his cord into Knock Out’s tank. A little warning would have been nice, a little prodding with a few chittering growls that sort of sounded like a warning? That would have been just enough.

Weaver heard Knock Out screech and felt him tense in pain but his complaints quickly died as Weaver continued to frag him. The smaller mech went strutless again, moaning long and low, choking out begging commands through hitching ventilations. Imagining that it was his name the medic was moaning pushed Weaver over the edge. He felt his tanks go heavy with datafluid and eggs as his frame stiffened. He wrapped a sharp servo around Knock Out’s throat as he slammed him back against his spike as it swelled and pushed out, stretching Knock Out’s valve wider. Knock Out gasped as Weaver’s grip tightened, fear swelling in his spark till he heard the brute purr in his audial and felt the first flood of hot transfluid pour into his tank.

Weaver continued to hold and pet his throat as he felt something firm push into him. Going in it wasn’t too bad, his valve was already stinging so the extra stretch was nothing but as it reached the rim of his tank Knock Out couldn’t help by try and lurch away. Weaver’s claws bit into the the cables on his neck as he held Knock Out in place. Thrusting forward to help move the egg along. Weaver was quick to treat the damage he caused the best he could, rubbing small circles into nicked areas and sucking on a twitching audial fin.

As the initial burn of his port changed to an intense deep pounding Knock Out felt his valve clamp down again and again as it spasmed around Weaver’s girthy cord. Knock Out’s building arousal only served to help push the bugs eggs deeper inside of him. The slow push through his aperature building a throbbing ball in his tanks. He was getting off to this. All the rumors the other mechs spread were fucking right. He would put out for practically any mech and like it. He couldn't help but push back against Weaver wanting the friction back, to move this along so he could go wallow in self disgust and shame but this had to be the most agonisingly slow process just to make him suffer. Weaver did start to move more, slow shallow thrust that only made his valve drool again but at least it was something.

As he pushed another little Insecticon in Weaver rumbled something deep and lusty. Knock Out assumed they were words of praise. Were they finally done? Weaver didn’t seem to have any intent on getting off of him but maybe he was just trying to finish off his good little leader. Either way Knock Out was glad to have a quicker pace back. It didn’t last though and all of a sudden he felt Weaver seize up again. He quickly angled Knock Out higher as more datafluid gushed into his tank along with several smaller masses of metal. Not much smaller but they didn’t stretch his valve as bad as the ones before and there were a lot more. Knock Out gasped as they dropped in adding to the load of his already strained tank. Some of the transfluid leaked out as the smaller eggs filled him up. Weaver didn’t seem to care, more interested in making the smaller mechs tank as compacted with unborn sparks as he could stand. Knock Out could only dig into the metal floor and pant as his tanks slowly distended and bowed.

 Finally Weaver pulled back when he felt Knock Out’s tank had no give left. He held the smaller mech steady till he felt his gestation chamber snap shut before pulling out all the way. Knock Out immediately crawled away so he could turn onto his back giving a Weaver a perfect view of his hard work as he pushed the last few remaining eggs from his body. Five or six dull copper colored orbs clattered to the floor. A shame the doctor hadn’t been able to hold them but Weaver couldn’t even consider them a loss. This would be the first real clutch to join the hive since the swarm had accidentally been forced to serve that ungrateful Decepticon slagger.

With himself taken care of Weaver leaned over to pull the new leader close. He struggled and protested looking wildly for Shrieks help but he quickly went silent when he felt Weaver’s glossia on his twitching valve. Despite what must have been a slightly unpleasant angle Knock Out was quick to moan and whine as his fans clicked, struggling from overuse, as his heat flared back up. Weaver made quick work of the smaller mech delving his long studded glossia deep into his port and roughly sucking and nibbling at Knock Out’s pulsing anterior node. As Knock Out clenched around him Weaver purred into his valve greedily lapping at the warm fluid soaked walls. That was all it took. The poor thing didn’t even get to really enjoy it as he was out in an instant. Not a surprise. Despite looking stuffed full he was likely running on empty.

* * *

 

When Knock Out onlined he was with Shriek again. The drone quickly pressed a small cube of energon to his lips. Knock Out chugged it despite how sick it made him feel. The bitter oily taste foreign and disgusting. He had forgotten what regular Decepticon swill tasted like. Shriek must have seen the look on his face because he laughed loudly at him. “Shriek will mix it with nectarrrr next time but thisz time didn’t want to szend you into anotherrrr heat.” Knock Out apreciated that. He already felt like his struts had melted on him. The last thing he needed was to be horny again. “It’sz time forrrrr Knock Out to give himszelf to the hive.”

“I think I’ve given enough of myself for one night can’t this wait?” Knock Out sounded exhausted and desperate but the swarm was waiting.

“Won’t take long. Shriek prrrrromiszesz. Hive needsz you. Szwarrrrm needsz you.”

“Ok. Let’s get this over with.”

Outside waiting for him was the swarm a mass of drones all buzzing and pressed together, eager to get a look, to feel, to touch the new leader. Shriek shouldered them aside till he reached the ramp. On the deck overlooking the floor there was a crude table set up with more drones surrounding it. Shriek snarled and hissed as he set Knock Out down on top of it. “Thisz uszed to be a much morrrre imporrrrtant cerrrremony but the hive worrrrrksz with what it hasz.”

“I’m sure it was lovely. I don’t have to eat a still thriving spark or something do I?”

“Not in ourrrrr hive.”

“Oh darn.”

Shriek laughed as he stroked the sides of Knock Out’s face and helm. “The szwarrrrm iz waiting. Open yourrrrr szparrrrk to them.”

Knock Out hesitated and cringed, this was it, after this he was a weird almost cult leader and there was no backing out of it. The heavy fields of the swarm flooded him with their need and anticipation. Such a strange feeling of want. For him, for stability,for guidance, for closeness, for warmth, Knock Out wanted those things too. He pulled back his chest plates to reveal his spark. The bugs around him chittered and eventually the whole hive was a wall of noise as their own plates pulled back, the lights of their sparks joining his. Their light pulled at his chest. He felt his spark crackle and flash and a small orb or light shot up, the swarm followed in suit. Light blinded him forcing him to dim his optics. Above him the ball of energy grew turning into a colorful swirling mass. A galaxy of its own. With every light joining his the orb shot down and crashed into Knock Out’s chest, dousing him in electricity. His back arched and he clawed at the makeshift altar as the bugs around him roared their praises. The menacing feral chittering turning to words of welcome, of servitude. He felt amazing. Overcome by feelings he couldn’t describe. They made him feel wanted, welcome and whole. As he fell back against the berth he could hear Shrek call out to the hive.

“Bow to our new venerable Leader. Welcome him with your spark and with your promise to serve him till death!” While he had sounded shrill and confused most of the time before in his own glossia his voice boomed, deep and commanding. The hive responded back to him with rousing calls. The calls of his new army, of his new swarm, of his new mechs. It didn’t matter what they were really but without a doubt they were now his and no one was going to take what belonged to him ever again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope it was worth the wait. I love kudos and Comments. Thanks for reading.


	3. Loaded God Complex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long again. I was debating on how to end this and since I have another Knock Out leaves the Cons story after Darkest hour I didn't really want to risk them being too similar. I was also debating a really morbid end that I nixed because it didn't really fit with the over all story I guess. I just really wanted to write this chapter as sort of what if Knock Out just got super done with the Cons thanks to the hive mind just like constantly self assuring him that Megatron is a butt and he's way too good to be there. Thank you positive readers! As always this is unfortunately unbettaed.

 

Knock Out hummed as he rubbed at Shriek’s helm spikes. The Insecticon chittered and purred as he kissed up and down Knock Out’s frame. The last two months had been boring but despite what little they had to do Knock Out never felt more exhausted. Between his insomnia worsening and his constant act of depression for Megatron becoming a little too real his life just felt so fake. He never felt less like a sentient being than he did in the past months. If he didn’t have Shriek’s constant companionship or the pull of the swarm in his helm he didn’t know what he would be doing. Boredom, self-deprecation, and existentialism always did turn him nasty.

Despite the episodes thanks to his insomnia and Megatron’s overall smugness, despite not successfully achieving anything he set out to do, the hive, mainly Shriek, did quite a fair job of keeping the young leader alive. Primus knew Knock Out would have likely had a hole through his chest if Shriek hadn’t kept up his constant praise and calming presence. The lives of those around Knock Out? Not so much. While the medic’s love for the swarm had increased ten-fold. He spent most of his cycles in the hive, he had learned almost every members name and rank, and he was even almost fluent in the hive’s native glossia despite his humorous but in Shriek’s opinion very cute accent. His love for his fellow Decepticons had become nearly non-existent. He had become ruthless to the Vehicons dismissing even some of the most obviously dire wounds and while he acted depressed and skittish around Megatron he treated the rest of the crew with a fierce spiteful servo. As if dealing with them was no better than starting his round in the Pit.

Soundwave had even taken a blow from the medic in his fit of anger. It had been an accident but a normal Knock Out would have first noticed what he had done then profusely apologized to the ex-gladiator. Whatever had become of their young medic however only responded with venom after Soundwave made an offhanded comment to the blow. Soundwave ever the worrier despite his stoic front couldn’t help but replay the response again and again. Soundwave would never be afraid of Knock Out it just wasn’t possible; but the young mech’s attitude was starting to become frightening. So he did the only wise thing. He went to Megatron.

The leader of course didn’t see anything wrong with Knock Out’s attitude. Then of course Knock Out never let him witness that side of him, but even the video didn’t help. “So he’s acting out on the mechs he thinks he can get it away with. Show him that you’re not one of them and he won’t. Don’t pity him Soundwave he earned this.”

Soundwave had no pity for Knock Out because Knock Out needed no pity. He had watched Knock Out saunter in after deploying the leader to the bottom of the sea. He heard him lie coolly as he asked for a ground bridge for something arbitrary. He had felt the hum of the Doctor’s saw as it bit in, just barely catching it before it hungrily shredded the metal of his intake. It was he who had pulled Knock Out off the leader after the medic had skillfully cut off Megatron’s connection to his weapon systems and was attempting to blind the Leader. Knock Out was a Con despite what airs he put on. He needed no pity. However only a manageable amount of lunacy was allowed in Soundwave’s optics and whether it was from the trauma of the Insecticons or more likely the trauma from Megatron, Knock Out was a broken mech and he was toeing the line. Soundwave knew he needed to get through to the warlord. “Megatronus I implore you to listen. You are letting a fire burn unattended if we don’t do something.” The spy's deep mechanical voice grated on his own audials but this was important.

Megatron laughed despite or perhaps because of how serious Soundwave thought Knock Out was as a danger. Soundwave only ever used his real words and thoughts when he was trying to make a point. “What do you think he’s going to do? He’s a medic.”

“He has already tried to kill you. He made no attempt to heal you when Starscream brought him on, he sent you to the bottom of the sea, and he nearly got the better of you when you encountered him in the dispensary. Knock Out is not Starscream. He may speak and act like a posh elitist but we enlisted him from a graveyard of a city. Do you not remember?”

“OF COURSE I REMEMBER! He’s gotten lazy and fearful though. The safety of being apart of the cause has made him weak. Relying on that brute of his made him weak. He’s weak!”

“He didn’t seem weak to me when he was trying to blind you. He even clawed his way out of the room I locked him in.”

“Which is why I threw him in the trash compactor. May I say that was not wise on you Soundwave. He has a saw built into his servo.”

“It was meant to cool him down.”

“Well it didn’t work. After he killed all those Vehicons and sent you on that runaround he tried to ambush me. You know despite the initial fury, I have had fun playing with him. I’m sure the Doctor would agree. He does love games. I know how to handle him Soundwave even if he has gotten some of his spark back.”

“You gave him an army. Whether he has realized this already or not without a doubt he soon will.”

“He won’t know how to use it! Besides you know how those Insects are. Knock Out’s nothing but a figurehead of a leader to them. I certainly wasn’t going to give myself over to the disgusting things after all! They know who’s really in charge though and they will fall back in line at my command if he even did try anything.” Soundwave didn’t know what sort of pride was keeping the leader from seeing that he had made a mistake in his anger but with the Warlord’s anger rising again at Soundwave’s testing the second in command knew when it was best to let things go.

“True my Lord. Still he doesn’t have to use it to cause damage. He is our only medic. You can’t play the games you did with Starscream with him. He won’t survive.”

“I’ll stick to only verbal punishments I promise. Wouldn’t want those insects agitated. They worked hard to get what they wanted from Knock Out after all. Perhaps the Doctor’s fine genes will make them less incompetent ….or perhaps at least more tolerable to look at.”

“That would be wise my lord.”

“Till then….keep a good optic on him for me Soundwave.”

“As always.”

With Megatron reminded of Knock Out’s necessity to the cause Soundwave was positive that things could eventually be smoothed over. Knock Out was...resilient, if he had truly been initiated into the hive against his will then he would soon come to realize that the pros outweighed the cons. If he hadn’t then the Doctor’s personal glitches would soon pass as they always did and things would settle till tempers faded and egos were healed.

Except reality had no plans to allow that. Soundwave had been at the computers for some time already when the strange alert popped up. A thumbnail of a file had overtaken one of the screens. Soundwave quickly minimized it assuming it was Starscream’s since the ex-second in command’s signal often showed up for quick clicks before instantly disappearing but this one persisted. When he finally took the time to look at the picture his spark seized for a moment. Either this was just the luck the Decepticon’s needed to reaffirm stability in the ranks or it was going to be the beginning of the end.

Soundwave glared at Breakdown’s picture for what felt like too long. He knew he needed to tell Knock Out but it wasn’t a safe bet. If things turned sour, if this was an Autobot or even a human trap the medic’s fresh wounds would be reopened. If Megatron didn’t handle the situation well Knock Out would throw a fit or perhaps worse. If it truly was Breakdown just back from the brink of death than Knock Out might feel even more inclined to leave. If he said nothing the medic would eventually find out and be equally mad. The only safe bet was to go and kill whatever was creating that signal whether it was actually Breakdown or some horrifying facsimile of him.

He couldn’t do that though. As a mech who had experienced his own share of personal losses thanks to the war he just couldn’t rip that hope from Knock Out. So he went to go get the medic. Finding him on a med pallet flirting with an Insecticon was not how he wanted to find the other mech but at least he seemed to be in a better mood. Knock Out’s optics glowed with anger as he took notice of the communications officer, an ugly sneer on his pretty face. So much for that.

Shriek immediately nuzzled Knock Out’s chest as he felt the smaller mechs field turn blisteringly cold. “Please your highness be mindful of your condition. Remember your duty Knock Out. This mech is not the cause of your pain.” Knock Out resumed stroking the back of Shrieks helm. He found it so cute how Shriek struggled to find a balance between his allegiance and his familiarity. He found everything about Shriek appealing as of late. Him and the rest of the swarm. Knock Out knew it was the hive mind that was piquing his interest and his resentment towards his other officers but he didn’t bother to fight it. While they might not have been the cause of his pain they certainly didn’t help. Why should he be the only one who had to care openly and without cause. It wasn’t as if they even appreciated it. It was about time they got wise to what happened when they spurned the only mech keeping them alive. Shriek was the only mech furthering the more intellectual side of things, his the only voice of reason. Luckily he was also one of the most influential. Only second to Weaver and Terrabite who constantly wanted him to come down and play. Knock Out knew he couldn’t pick fights he couldn’t win. He had to continue to play nice and serve the cause. Whether he wanted to or not.

Soundwave watched Knock Out’s optics turn soft as the bug chittered something to him. He felt at a loss. As a spy it was his duty to gain information but even he knew almost nothing about the Insecticons and the fact that Knock Out could converse with his new army without anyone overhearing left Soundwave feeling vulnerable. The fact that he could not properly communicate with the medic without somehow angering him also put the spy at a loss. His discomfort and Knock Out’s irrationality didn’t matter though Soundwave would complete his objective. “Doctor. Come with me.”

Knock Out looked up from his gazing, his face turning placid, bored. “What do you need from me?”

“Come with me.”

“Why?”

“Something you need to see.” That sounded shady as the Pit.

“Is it an injury? Bring them here. Don’t waste my time.” Soundwave felt anger flare up in him.

WASTE HIS TIME? He was doing nothing! “KNOCK OUT! ENOUGH GAMES!” Soundwave thought using the leader’s voice would award him some sort of reaction and it did but not the one he was hoping for. Knock Out swung his legs off the pallet and deliberately walked over to the furthest medical computer. Soundwave couldn’t help but ogle. Watching Knock Out’s hips sway as he walked. Soundwave had seen a few beastformers when they were hosting and there was an undefinable elegance to them. Their distended middles and splayed panels having absolutely no impact on how ruthlessly they tore through the battlefield and their opponents. Knock Out didn’t have that elegance thanks to not being a mech who was built for such practices and it was slightly horrific to look at but his slow exhausted movements and strained bowed out frame did still look somehow beautiful. Still it came at a price. Knock Out certainly didn’t look up for much more than the lounging around he had been doing.

When Knock Out reached the console he went to work setting up the main pallet for a new patient fully intent on not budging from his spot. “Despite personal bias we are on the same level Soundwave. If a mech needs my help I will deal with them from the safety of my medbay.” Knock Out was careful to put emphasis on the word safety. Soundwave should have known the Doctor would have been paranoid, the track record of superiors “just wanting his help” hadn’t been in his favor as of late. So the medic was still afraid. The other officer didn’t know if that was a point in favor of Megatron’s control or just a point to worry about. He put that out of his processor. He came to the Doctor first as an act of kindness. To see if the medic wanted to take the risk of getting his partner back himself. Much more meaningful to know one’s lover was the first to come running when their partner just returned from the dead after all. Even with Knock Out’s salt Soundwave’s objective was the same.

He moved closer, slowly, servos held clasped together behind his back. An unnatural stance for him but one that exuded calm. This was normal. This was familiar. This wasn’t business. As he stopped beside Knock Out, beneath the warning chirr of the Insecticon still sitting on the furthest pallet, he could hear the heavy clicking and painful pinging of an overused chassis. He smelled the sharp burnt scent of overworked circuits and he could see the faded semicircles just under Knock Out’s optics. The medic had reason to be weary he was in no state to do anything. That calmed the spy a bit even if this ended poorly Knock Out was in no shape to retaliate. Slowly he placed his servo around Knock Out’s wrist, holding firmly but not painfully when he tried to lurch away. “Something you need to see. Please. Follow me. Doctor.” Soundwave slowed the words down for emphasis and he watched Knock Out’s optics widen in shock. The spy always did look more menacing than he was even when he was trying to look kind. Still the fact that Soundwave hadn’t used excess force to get him to do what he wanted eased the medic’s fear.

Knock Out swiftly yanked his wrist free and rubbed it despite not being in pain. The sensation of being touched by Soundwave was just an alien one and he found he didn’t like it. Still considering the spy attempted to show care and patience to get him to follow Knock Out conceded. “Fine. Let’s go.” Knock Out motioned for Shriek to follow as he left with the other officer.

On the bridge Soundwave motioned him over to the main computer and pointed up at the thumbnail on the map. “Analysis Doctor?”

Knock Out’s sneer had returned. He didn’t look happy or relieved. “It’s corrupted.”

“Doctor?”

“Well what do you want me to do? Any time he’s been in trouble not only did everyone on this ship refuse to tell me about it, you refused to help him! Can’t see why you’d be sending me off now.” Soundwave felt the Doctor’s field turn to a frigid storm, his jaw set tight and angry as expected. Soundwave pointed to Megatron who was toiling away at his own computer and then back to Breakdown’s signal. “Again what makes you think he’s going to allow me to go?”

Soundwave had no time for this. “Lord Megatron. A query for you.” Knock Out’s face darkened further as his servos curled. Soundwave shuffled a few steps away, so perhaps he should have just sent Knock Out on his way instead of imitating the young mech and forcing the situation on him. No. Soundwave knew the Leader would say yes this time. Knock Out would be happily surprised.

Megatron turned to address his officers. “What is it Knock Out?” Knock Out crossed his arms and glared daggers at Soundwave. He had no plans on being manipulated. This screamed trap. It was just all too convenient. Go out to find your ex partner that we know you have more intimate feelings for ,so we know you’re really desperate to have him back, because we just realized that we messed up so we want to separate you from the army we accidentally gave you by stranding you in the middle of nowhere convenient! Who did they take him for! Where did they get off playing with his spark like this! Knock Out wasn’t going to let them.

“Don’t know my Lord. That was Soundwave. Apparently he really wants me to tell you about this signal that’s popped up.”

“Why is that?” Megatron could hear the venom in Knock Out’s voice. The bug holding Knock Out firmly also meant the medic was not happy. Whatever Soundwave’s reasoning for summoning the medic to the bridge was it certainly didn’t fit in with the stop agitating the young Doctor plan they had discussed. Being the bigger mech in the situation Megatron went ever to look at the screen his officers were fighting about. Breakdown’s signal beeped steadily. The drama made since. With Soundwave attempting to be nice but Knock Out on high alert there was bound to be issues. “Well Soundwave, get the Doctor a portal. Be wary Knock Out this could be an Autobot trap.”

“My thoughts exactly. How about we send Dreadwing. He’s the reason Breakdown went missing in the first place.”

“If it really is your partner then he’ll prefer your face and he’ll likely need medical help. You’ll have to show him what’s become of you eventually so why wait. If it’s not him you get to release some steam. Shriek and a few vehicons will be plenty of protection. Go! It’s an order.” Knock Out went but he clearly wasn’t happy about it. He was even less happy when he returned. He did however attempt to follow orders. The monstrosity that had become of Breakdown was sporting a few dozen dents and wounds. Knock Out was being restrained by whatever Vehicons were left and Shriek was out cold, being dragged along as well. “WHAT DO YOU THINK THIS IS! KNOCK OUT IS YOUR COMMANDING OFFICER!”

The Vehicon shrunk beneath Megatron’s words but stood his ground. “He was trying to kill Commander Breakdown.”

“I DON’T CARE! KNOCK OUT PRACTICALLY OWNS HIM! HE CAN DO WHATEVER HE WANTS TO THE RUSTHEAP!”

“Now, now. Give the layman some credit My name is Silas. I come bearing gifts.” Megatron and the Vehicon turned to stare at “Silas”. The mech’s voice was ragged and two toned. The voice of the Vehicons well loved commander overtaken by something unfamiliar. The Vehicon quickly turned to his lord and then the medic to apologise but it was too late. The flare of Megatron’s fusion cannon took the generics head clean off. The others still holding Knock Out dropped him and edged away as far as they could. Silas backed up as well.

“There is nothing an abomination like you could give me that would be of any use.” Megatron leveled his blaster.

“NO. I WANT HIM ALIVE!” Knock Out rushed the warlord but Soundwave was there in a flash to pull Knock Out back.

“Megatron- Lord Megatron. Are you really going to pass up the only thing that gives Optimus Prime an advantage on this planet. Not to mention I am sure you could always find use in devastating weapons.”

Megatron lowered his weapon to glare at the monstrosity. “What are you talking about? Be quick. You’re upsetting my medic.” Megatron listened to Silas’s spiel and found it worthwhile for his demands. Unfortunately he would have to do something with Knock Out. “Soundwave. Take our dear medic and his bug to solitary.” As expected Knock Out snarled and screamed but infested with Insecticon spawn he couldn’t put up much of a fight.

* * *

 

Silas however turned out to be a disappointment. With the abomination already chained up tight in the medbay Megatron went to go release the medic from his punishment. Only he found the block empty. That shouldn’t have been possible. The cells in the solitary block induced stasis on whoever was locked inside them! After sending a message to Soundwave and the Vehicons to be on high alert he headed to the Hive.

A menacing thrum heralded him and only grew louder the further he got inside. Seemed Shriek was right; the bugs were rather attached to Knock Out despite being a weaker mech. He would have to remind them that that was unwise. At the heart of the Hive there were only drones. No sign of Knock Out or Shriek anywhere. “Where’s your leader?" Megatron spat the word. "I know he’s still here. He has nowhere else to go after all.” Three drones fell from the ceiling and approached the warlord.

“Lookszz like szzomeone doeszn’t underrrrrsztand the conssssept of leave. How rrrude.”

“Excuse me?” Megatron had little time to react as the three rushed him. The drones choking call echoed back by the rest of the hive became a disorienting wall of noise. Still if only three of them were willing to fight for Knock Out that wasn’t much of a threat. They got their shots in but Megatron had them on the ground in no time. His cannon aimed at the one who had spoken. “I may have given you Knock Out for your depraved instincts but HE IS NOT IN CHARGE HERE!”

As he prepared to fire the shot something crackling bright blue flew from the shadows and shot down the barrel of his cannon. Megatron didn’t even have the chance to see what it was before the gun exploded in a burst of blue flame. He roared as he grabbed at his seared arm. The metal peeled back from the explosion, his fuel lines melted and leaking from the flame. He fell to one knee and snarled at the bugs who were already recovering and inching towards him again.

Clicking peds and a demented hitching laugh told Megatron who his assailant was. “Oh my Lord Megatron you must forgive me. My aim is terrible as always. I will just have to take you to my medbay to get that fixed up!” With another Energon prod crackling a halo of blue around the medic Knock Out looked as unhinged as he sounded.

“I WILL KILL EVERYONE OF YOUR PESTS DOCTOR! THEY’RE WEAK LIKE YOU! DON’T FORCE MY SERVO BECAUSE YOU WON’T BE GETTING OUT OF A CELL EVER AGAIN IF YOU DO!”

“Give it time. Mhhehemm! Then you’ll get to see what my swarm can really do. Well our enemies will that is. Right Lord Megatron?” Knock Out’s tone had turned smooth and pleasant again. Perhaps Soundwave had been right. Perhaps forcing the Insecticons hivemind on the Doctor had somehow pushed Knock Out over the edge. “I implore you to be merciful to them and me. They can’t stand to see me in pain and I couldn’t stand it if even one them perished. You wouldn’t do that to me Lord Megatron, right? For the good of the cause and all.” Megatron stared down at his leaking arm and mulled it over. Who cared if Knock Out went a little nuts over the bugs at least his loyalty was still firm.

“Of course Doctor. Your services would be much appreciated. To further that sentiment I’ve given you a little gift. That abomination was nothing but a disappointment. He’s all yours.”

“Oh~ Breakdown would be tickled. He’ll be quite the specimen.”

Megatron tried to respond but he couldn’t pull his focus from the medic’s paint smudged codpiece and scratched thighs. “Yes. Let’s get out of here now Doctor. Before I leak to death. “ Knock Out chittered something to the bugs before helping the leader up by his good arm and heading off to the medbay.  Megatron couldn't suppress the shiver that ran down his spinal strut as the whole hive responded back.

* * *

 

Knock Out spent most of his time with Silas after that. Holed up in his medbay torturing the human glitch who thought it was smart to mess with beings he didn’t truly understand. The Vehicons stayed away, the other officers stayed away, Megatron stayed away after he got his new fusion cannon installed. Only Shriek was there to help the medic in his “studies”. As another month drifted by though Knock Out found by the tail end he couldn’t really do much. The strain on his chassis and his systems was too taxing thanks to the little parasites he was harboring. So more often than not he opted to stay down in the hive rather than make the trek to the medbay. Shriek and the Swarm were more than happy with this. They preferred their leader close at servo.

Knock Out turned to lay on his side, the soft bits of whatever Shriek had padded the hive leader’s makeshift berth with suddenly uncomfortable. It didn’t help much considering his whole chassis was thudding dully, unbearably sore. Weaver chittered lowly, irritated that the ped he was messaging was pulled from his servos. “What’s the matter my Liege?”

“Just uncomfortable.” Weaver huffed but was quick to pick up the small leader and re-fluff his nest.

“Better?” After setting Knock Out down Weaver straddled the berth and set to work massaging the smaller mech’s thighs.

“Not really but thank you for caring.”

Weaver kissed and nuzzled Knock Out’s middle, chirring softly. “You won’t be in pain for much longer. Then it won’t be long till we can leave this place.”

“Leave?”

“You certainly don’t want to stay. The Swarm hates Megatron despite his strength but it is hard for them to ignore their instincts. They won’t hurt you and they will let nothing come to harm you but they will still take his orders as long as they are not conflicting. They may even put precedent on his orders if you let them slip too far away. Your new soldiers will be wholly loyal to you but they will be only a small part of the hive. Dustoff did explain this to you yes?”

“They did. I just thought the Swarm’s distaste in Megatron would be enough.”

“It is very strong. Doubled by your own hatred. You have no reason to fear for now but why risk losing your grip on them.”

“Well where would you expect to go?”

“There are plenty of nice caves on earth.”

“Perhaps but I’m not built for the underground. It’s wet and dirty. The amount of maintenance it would take for me to keep myself in any decent condition would be unmanageable living in a cave. Not to mention most of them are far away from anything close to fun for me. I’ll go mad.”

“I’m sure there must be some place. Shriek’s already been looking. He won’t disappoint you.”

“A tough idea to sell when I know you hate him. I’m sure he will do his best though.” Weaver smiled, his mandibles twitching gently as leaned forward to kiss his leader.

“For the good of the Hive and for you I will put up with him. It isn’t his fault that Dustoff is so negligent of their duties.”

“Well he is the smartest of the hive. What’s smarter than delegating duties?” Weaver’s deep laugh made his frame tingle.

“He was the smartest.” There was a growl from the doorway. Both mechs looked up to see Shriek, his vision band glowing brightly. Angrily.

“Well Weaver thank you for keeping me company but it looks as if me and Shriek need to discuss something in private.” Weaver placed one last long kiss on Knock Out’s bowed midriff before sliding off the berth and heading towards the door. He growled at Shriek as they passed each other but the swarm leader didn’t give the breeder the satisfaction or a response.

Shriek slumped heavily to the floor next to Knock Out and began growling lowly. Knock Out pushed himself up off the berth and gingerly draped himself over the drone to rub at angrily twitching mandibles and kiss at his clenched jagged mouth. “What’s wrong? No fun relic hunting?”

“He isn’t even a competent leader! How he crawled himself from the mine he was forged for is beyond me!”

“You and Starscream would have gotten along like fire and oil. Then again you can’t have spent too much time with him. I heard you were cave hunting.” Shriek’s growl deepened. “Don’t worry. I’m not mad but I would ask you also put abandoned buildings on that list. I’m sure you have your spark set on a cave but there are plenty of abandoned factories all over this planet that would be just lovely to be set up in. Ones where I won’t risk rusting so quickly. One’s where we can actually set up some equipment. I know plenty of untapped mines we can hit up for fuel. We could make an abandoned building work. We’ll need some sort of defenses to keep Cons and the Bots off our trails that means we need refined energon that means refining equipment. There’s plenty of broken machines I can fix up once I have nothing better to do. Tell me as soon as you find something.”

“That is why you are the leader. Would you like me to continue looking now?”

“No. Stay with me. You can look tomorrow if Megatron has no need of you. You can however tell me what that turbulence I felt earlier was about.”

* * *

 

Weaver had been right about not having much longer to wait. Knock Out was pulled from his recharge a few cycles later by a strange pain in his chassis. His crotch was hot and leaking lubricant. A lot of lubricant. Knock Out parted his plates and ran a servo through the lips of his valve. His digits scraped against the metal of one of the eggs. He moaned as he manually forced his panel shut; looking around the dark ceiling until he spotted his bug bodyguard. “Shriek? Assistance.” The Insecticon's optics lit up and he detached from the ceiling in a fluid motion. Snuffling and chirring as he headed to Knock Out’s berth.

“Are you alright?”

“Not dying but our new little sparks seem to be ready.”

It took a moment for Shriek to work though Knock Out’s metaphor. “I’ll go get things ready.” Knock Out fell back into recharge in the time Shriek took but was jostled awake by the drone carrying him. “Are you alright still?”

“I’ll live but I will have to admit this will be my second favorite part of this whole experience. Don’t take that too personally though I just really can’t wait to have my normal chassis back.”

“You have been stuck recharging quite a lot it will be nice to see you lively again. Weaver wants to keep you continually hosting. I wouldn’t complain. You look beautiful like this.” Shriek nuzzled the side of Knock Out’s helm and nipped at an audial fin.

“You bugs have one track processors.”

“At least it’s the most important track,”

“That’s debatable.”

“Not for the Hive. Rest assured I will keep them off of you till your frame is ready.”

“I suppose that’s the best I can hope for.” Shriek carried Knock Out to another storage room. In it contained the raw energon the drones preferred to eat. After finding out how the Insecticons nectar was made Knock Out spent a few cycles disgusted by Shriek and himself for being tricked into consuming the stuff but as the hivemind started to take over the feeling quickly ebbed. Just a part of their life and it still tasted better than normal energon so what did he really care. In the forefront of the room was a makeshift pool filled with the stuff, underneath were glowing tubes. “You’ve been busy.”

“Not as hard as it looks. Your books helped. Had to do something since there’s not thermal hotspots on the ship.”

“Hot spots?”

“Mmhmm.” Shriek climbed into the shallow pool and dropped down to sit comfortably on his knees. He re-situated Knock Out on his lap so the warm fuel washed over his waist.

“This is going to stain isn’t it?” Shriek laughed at the Doctor’s halfhearted complaints as he slipped his servo between the smaller mechs thighs. Knock Out choked back a whine as he forced his panel back open, Shriek’s servo easily cupped his valve and was more than enough of an encouragement for Knock Out to clench the calipers and tense the wires and drop the already protruding egg into Shriek’s servo. The resulting rumbling chirr of arousal warmed Knock Out’s spark. He was really having far too much fun teasing the bug.

Not to be outdone Shriek growled possessively in Knock Out’s audial and plunged two thick digits into the leader’s valve to slowly scissor him. “One down. Many more to go.” He purred as he ran a claw over another egg already stretching Knock Out’s valve. Knock Out’s ventilations stalled when Shriek started rubbing at his throbbing anterior node.

“You are a dirty bug. No amount of- hhuhh~ Conditioning is ever going to make me like this process.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. I just want to make this ordeal as easy as I can for you my Liege.”

“Oh don’t call me that.”

“Sire then? A double entendre.”

“Are you really an Insecticon? I think you are a Con in Bug armor.”

“Connection works both ways. I benefit from your wit. I’m also original. Not some shedded clone’s shedded clone like most of the hive. One of the few the the leader before Airachnid gave the hive. That’s why Weaver is so desperate to weigh you down with new sparks.”

“Lucky me. Another thing I have to pull from the rust.”

“Not alone at least.”

“Oh~ For a mech who can’t even see in color you sure are very percep-” Knock Out leaned forward and slipped out of Shrieks grip splashing nectar as his servos slammed into the pool to keep himself from falling in face forward. He moaned long and low as one of the larger eggs pushed out the strained rim of his tank. Shriek spread Knock Out’s legs wider and slipped in another claw to stretch Knock Out further. “Why did these ones get so big?”

“Warriors. To protect the hive and your reign. You think drones are large? You will be pleased to see them I’m sure.”

Knock Out’s breathy moans and strained wails grew louder and more frequent as his frame grew hotter and more aroused. With his aft sticking out of the pool Shriek got to appreciate the view of Knock Out’s straining. Lubricant flooded from his valve the thick shimmery light blue fluid dripped down and clung to Knock Out’s thighs as his abdominal plates flexed and flattened trying to push the eggs free. Shriek couldn’t help his own arousal. His own array hot and tight behind his modesty panel.

“I can feel how hot you are. Busy fantasizing about filling me up with your own little spawn..”

“Too busy hoping you’ll open up your other port.”

“And what makes you think that’s going to happen.”

“I know you want it.”

“Naughty bug.”

Despite his tone Knock Out eagerly retracted his panels and hummed as Shriek ground his spike against the medic’s aft teasing his already pounding valve. With his spike covered in Knock Out’s lubricant Shriek tightened his grip on his leader’s thighs and fragged Knock Out’s hot port. It was hard for Shriek to keep his pace slow, his arousal pinging the primal fear that Knock Out was about to rear around and rip his throat out. Which was a bit new for him since it was usually him clawing at the throats of the stronger more feral drones. Knock Out’s eager pliant ease quelled Shrieks fears but not the desire to prove his ferocity to the leader. The clanging of their frames grew louder and more frequent rather quickly. Knock Out wasn’t complaining yet.

Shriek’s engine rumbled as he called out to Knock Out possessively. The leader could only whine and scream back as he panted, his vents doing little to cool him. Suddenly Shriek could feel the plates of Knock Outs port tighten and press in around his cord causing even the flattened barbs of it to catch and scratch against the walls. Knock Out’s vocalizer cut and his joints locked but Shriek didn’t bother slowing his pace until his own spike was swelled and ready. All it took was Knock Out’s shaky attempt at his name to push Shriek over. While Shriek enjoyed the short period of calming pleasure that came from overload he couldn’t help but growl angrily at the feeling of his own datafluid oozing out over his spike. He quickly hugged Knock Out close and snarled, burying his face into the small leaders back. Knock Out was quick to chastise him.

“Watch the paint! Do you know how hard it is to get back there?” Tired and still drowsy from his overload left little to none force to be put in the scolding but Knock Out was still very serious. He couldn’t help but laugh at the Incecticon’s frustration though. “That’s what you get for throwing your fight with Dustoff. You don’t play you don’t get the prize.”

“There was no prize when we fought.”

“Fight him again. Give me a decent reason to go through with this ordeal again. You’ll win.”

“Dustoff’s intelligence will better the hive. Mine will only make challengers to your rule.”

Knock Out rested back against Shriek with a gasp, a few of the smaller eggs packing into his sore valve. “I’m used to mechs like that don’t worry.”

“I respect Dustoff. When I fight to be your mate then we can start on our legacy. I can wait.” Knock Out groaned loudly but his field flashed to a freezing angry frequency. “What’s wrong?”

“Our dear Lord Megatron.”

“Let’s send Terrabite up to eat him. He’ll never suspect her if she goes through the vents.”

“Pretty sure Soundwave would consider that treason.”

* * *

 

Knock Out stretched and groaned as he pulled himself from his berth. Shriek’s claws pawed for him instinctively but he easily settled them. He unfortunately couldn’t put off Megatron’s request any longer. The task Megatron had called him for had unsurprisingly had to wait a few cycles and while the warlord fumed for being hung up on and ignored he felt almost embarrassed when he saw the Doctor walking towards him back to his old shiny not full of Insecticon parasites self.

“Doctor. Look at you.” There wasn’t much else for him to say.

“Forgive me for rude behavior Lord Megatron but I feared my skills would have been sub-par in my condition.” The bitter sarcasm was thick in the young medic’s voice.

Megatron bit back a growl. He deserved what he got but he wasn’t willing to put up with that sort of insolence after he had been so kind, and yet he was in a hurry. “Forgive me for my poor timing but I need your assistance. I’ve already had it set it up in the medbay."

 A short trip to medbay later and Knock Out was staring at an arm in a tube. “My Lord where is my other patient?”

“I had him moved to storage for the moment I don’t want to look at him or listen to him whine. Don’t worry he’s still suffering the indignity he deserves.”

“Well that’s good. So what do you want me to do with this arm? You have a perfectly good one.”

“Not good enough! I need the arm of a Prime to wield the Forge of Solus. Can you do this for me Doctor?”

“Whatever you need.” Knock Out stalled at giving the warlord more power but something told him Megatron wasn’t going to use the Forge to it’s full potential. Probably going to build something dumb like another gun or a sword.

The surgery went smoothly and with the leader appeased he quickly left. With the rest of his free time and Shriek and some of the other drones out looking for a new place to set up in Knock Out wheeled out is favorite new plaything. Thanks to his absence of treatment and care Breakdown’s frame had started to corrode and rust. That just wouldn’t do. After setting up new fuel bags for Silas Knock Out went to work. The human woke to the dear doctor lovingly washing and scraping off rust. Silas kept the body's optics as dim as he could as he watched the medic through his titan’s eye. It was terrifying how gentle and sweet he was with the corpse as if it still mattered. Silas relished in the Doctors touches knowing they would soon turn to excruciating pain. He couldn’t pretend forever though, it would only anger the medic. His bitter tenacity was what screwed him. He loved watching the warmth die from the mech’s optics far too much. “Good morning Doctor. You look lovely. Finally rid yourself of those parasites you were complaining about I see.” He watched the medic smile as he put down his rag and blade. He watched him stand from his chair and tip his beloved dead titan’s chin up a bit with his index digit. The digit that contained the Doctor’s welder. Silas knew it well. It had touched him many a time. He could feel the action in his own pitiful human frame and felt his own head tipping up despite himself.

“Now now Silas, I’m the only one who gets to call them that. Are you ready to start today’s session?”

“Kill me, please.” Begging never worked but SIlas still had to try. No amount of having his lover’s voice beg for mercy ever made the Doctor forget about the monster living inside though.

“Oh~ Where’s the spirit? I suppose I could finish cleaning up Breakdown first.” Knock Out smiled and tapped Breakdown’s busted optic before going back to scraping rust. Silas shivered and tried to continue enjoying the medic's last few moments of kindness.

* * *

 

The Sword he had to admit was impressive but what wasn’t was how despite knowing full well that he hated going on fetch missions Megatron still strived to force Knock Out to do them. He had long ago settled with himself and his pride that striving to impress the warlord and improve his place in the chain of command was just not worth his time. That unfortunately turned boring tasks from chances to just simple annoyances. His disdain and disinterest was in full force as Megatron called him away from his fun with Silas a few days later. The leader was on the bridge standing right behind Soundwave. He turned when he heard Knock Out’s pedsteps.

“ Doctor! Thank you for coming so quickly. May I also say the arm works excellently.” Flattery. He wanted something.

“Glad to hear it. What else can I do for you my Lord.” Knock Out dropped into a quick bow.”

“Another relic has popped up.”

“Mmhmm. Hopefully something that won’t warrant another augmentation to use. Perhaps with a good deal of firepower.”

“Well you get to find out.” Knock Out groaned internally but flashed the leader his trademark smile.”

“Dreadwing not up for the task.”

“He was my first choice. Unfortunately he’s come down with something. Something from our trip to the tomb must have gotten him.”

“Well then I should be with him my Lord!”

“I need you on this! Look at it as a chance to redeem yourself.”

“But you were just lauding your perfectly capable servos. What if this relic is far too important to lose.” Knock Out didn’t even try to hide the venom in the words. He didn’t want to do this! All he wanted was to spend time with his little human specimen.

“You’re testing my patience!”

“You’re aiming to embarrass me! You just pulled me from surgery do you think I want to engage the Autobots as a mess like this!”

“GO QUICK ENOUGH AND YOU WON’T EVEN SEE AN AUTOBOT! NOW TAKE ONE OF YOUR BUGS AND GO!”

“So sorry my Lord but the bugs seem to be away at the moment and they’re not answering. My control of them isn’t as good as you hoped it would be.” Megatron snarled at him took a swipe to grab him but Knock Out narrowly ducked out of the way. “What do you expect my Lord they’re just feral beasts and I don’t have the leadership skills you do!” Knock Out hoped his groveling would be enough. With the swarm and Shriek away he was out of luck if Megatron actually snapped on him.

“Soundwave! Go get the Doctor something he can protect himself with and then send him on his way!” If Soundwave could sigh without somehow insulting his leader he would have. There was no need for this silly dispute and forcing Knock Out to go was not going to prove anything to the broken mech. Still he left to find something for Knock Out regardless.Trying to reason with the warlord would take longer than just doing what he wanted and the spy didn’t want the relic to fall into Autobot servos.

With the aid of the Resonance Blaster Knock Out retrieved the relic in record time. He tossed the key at Megatron’s peds with a bored flare, gave another low bow, then headed off with the promise of going to check up on Dreadwing. Megatron quickly went to pull him back. The medic’s disrespectful ambivalence caused the leader to berate and pick at the Doctor with more than just his words. Megatron much preferred Knock Out when he was groveling then when he was acting like a spoiled teen. Soundwave quickly put a stop to the medic’s punishment. Dreadwing was sick, they still needed to figure out what the key was for, and Knock Out still had the Resonance Blaster.

After one last threat Knock Out left with the key, a few new scars to take care of, and most concerning the blaster. When he was able to get away the first thing Soundwave did was find the medic to make sure he had returned the relic. He found Knock Out in the medbay examining the key he had been given, the Resonance blaster in pieces on his worktable. “KNOCK OUT!” Knock Out didn’t even turn to the sound of his leader’s voice.

“Don’t worry Soundwave I’m just fixing it. Got my arm smashed into a rock and it jostled one of the energon suppliers. One of my tests just pulled me away. I’ll personally give it right back to you once I’ve put it back together.”

“NOW KNOCK OUT!”

“Why is everyone so testy with me as of late! It’s me and Dreadwing who should be tired!” Knock Out pulled himself from his microscope and went back to the gun replacing all the parts and redoing all the screws with frightening efficiency. As he stood to hand the weapon over he leaned in close. “Letting Megatron force Dreadwing to go out like that. For shame Soundwave. I thought you cared about the cause and more importantly those who fight for it.” Knock Out couldn’t hold back his smile when he heard the light clink of the spy’s servos turning to fists. “Must be just me left then. Medicine does take time you know. I’m a Doctor not a wizard. Here is your gun.” Knock Out knew he was playing with fire by getting on Soundwave’s nerves but the ex-gladiator of legend wasn’t as strong as he once was either. Knock Out knew he was too desperate to keep the Decepticons afloat to pick fights. Soundwave presented him with a happy emoticon but Knock Out could feel the venom behind it. As Soundwave left Shriek shouldered his way in. “Look who finally decided to return home!” The show was likely useless but Knock Out still tried. Despite his amazing track record some things did still slip past the spy.

Shriek sunk to a bow at Knock Out’s peds his vision band glowing with joy. “I have found us a perfect place.”

“Naught a cavvve, he asks but truly could care less at the moment.” Shriek smiled at the medic’s attempt to slip into and out of Wave.

“Afraid of the spy.”

“Yes. I’ve been a bad little medic today.”

“Not a cave. An abandoned warehouse in a small town. We even spent some time cleaning it up for you. I see marks what did he do to you?”

“Nothing for you to worry about. I need you to go ought again.”

“Anything.”

* * *

 

Later that night Megatron was pounding on the door of his quarters... well Dreadwing’s quarters. He had taken pity on the sick and wounded mech and went on a house call instead of dragging the jet to the medbay. Considering Dreadwing wasn’t contagious Knock Out also offered the jet a little more than medicine. A warm frame to cling to healed the spark after all and with Shriek still out collecting scrap while the rest of the bugs mined energon Knock Out didn’t feel like recharging alone. He could have gone to Weaver but Dreadwing had begged oh so nicely and he didn’t feel like risking waking up the next morning hosting a new clutch so soon.

Megatron sneered down at him as he opened the door. The leader’s processor going straight to the gutter as it always did when he found Knock Out in another mech’s room. “I’ve been looking for you everywhere.”

“My comm link is always open my Lord.”

“Return with me to the medbay.”

“Why?” The leader wasn’t going to put up with this! He grabbed Knock Out’s arm and dragged him along. Shoving the medic through the door he presented him with the torn open, leaking frame of the Autobot’s newest little sap. Knock Out clapped slowly not really knowing what he was needed for! “Good job Lord Megatron you really showed him what for. Did he have something we needed or did you just rip him open for the thrill?”

“He had the last relic hidden in his flimsy chassis. I must say my impatience got the better of me so I didn’t bother getting you for a more delicate procedure but I still need to know what they’re for. FIX HIM UP! I wish to patch into him to see if we can’t figure this out the easy way.”

A few hours later and Knock Out was hooking a howling Smokescreen up for a cortical psychic patch. With the information they needed received Knock Out unplugged the leader and the Autobot and attempted to make his leave. He wasn’t a babysitter. The pleasure of tormenting an Autobot couldn’t even make him forget how much he despised doing anything for Megatron. “DOCTOR!” Knock Out walked faster. A few seconds later though he felt Megatron’s claws on his back wheel. The leader turned the medic around and grabbed his throat. He yanked Knock Out up to hiss in his audial. “Don’t you dare make me look like a fool in front of them. However you’ve gotten your message across. You’re not having fun anymore and you’re more than happy to make my life difficult because of that. So I offer my apologies in the form of this gift.” Megatron reached into his subspace and pulled out the Phase Shifter. He dropped the medic and swiftly grabbed his arm to slip the device to his wrist. “There will be more where that came from once your attitude improves! Now go in there and and find me the location of the Autobot base!”

“You couldn’t have told me that before I unplugged you?”

“NOW DOCTOR!”

“Whatever you need my Lord.” Knock Out rolled his optics at the leader’s triumphant smirk as he headed back to the medbay. Smokescreen was already screaming.

“I heard you out there! Stay out of my head!” He sounded feeble and sick but still somehow cocky. It seemed even Autobot greenhorns were hard to break.

“No problem.” Knock Out fiddled around with the controls of the medbay until his workstation rose from the floor.

“S-seriously?” The medic didn’t respond just sat down on a stool, pulled up some sort of specs, and started working. “Aren’t you going to get in trouble.”

“I already know where the Autobot base is.” Smokescreen tried not to look too frightened.

“Where is it then?” Knock Out glanced up at him lazily before going back to his project.

“Jasper, Nevada. Hidden in some rock formation. Wasn’t hard to find considering Jasper only has one school system. All I had to do was keep an optic on the high school. Tracking Ratchet back was easy enough. I was saving the information for Starscream in the hopes he would eventually come back. Oh the cycles back when I cared.” Knock Out had trailed off to a whisper at the end but Smokescreen must have heard it anyway because he laughed weakly.”

“So why are you not running to your boss?”

“I don’t run for Megatron anymore. I don’t even care to deal with Megatron anymore.”

“Must be hard considering you’re a Con.”

“Not for much longer.”

“So being a Con isn’t all that it’s cracked up to be? We’re always looking for more Autobots. I’m sure Ratchet would love another medic to complain with.” It was Knock Out’s turn to laugh.

“That won’t be happening I’m afraid.”

“Had to try. Optimus’ mantra and all. So what killed the magic?”

“Discovering that you mean nothing does it usually. I however don’t have time for that self destructive scrap. For me the war just ceased to be fun.”

“Didn’t know it was supposed to be fun.”

“You can make anything fun if you set your processor to it.

“I can make the Autobots fun if you help me out of here! I swear instant in! No poking or prodding or demands for Con info for at least at least a month till you’re settled in.”

“I wouldn’t last more than a month. If there’s anything Megatron hates more than Autobots it’s traitors...usually. There are some exceptions who won’t be named. You would know that if you had any stake in this war and weren’t just some extra security briefcase."

“So you don’t like Cons and you don’t like Bots then who are you willing to work for because I could really use an inside informant once I get out of here? I’m thinking a medic would know some useful tips on bringing the big ugly guy down.” Knock Out smiled and laughed again. Smokescreen couldn’t believe he lucked out this big. First time getting captured by Cons and he got put under guard of the least interested Con they had! Would have been a clean sweep if he hadn’t pushed old bucket head’s buttons.

“ A little too optimistic are we? I have no problem working with mechs who appreciate my work. I just have a little grudge against Optimus and who he chooses to keep his company.”

“Whoah. What did the big guy do?

“Ripped one of my doors clean off. A petty thing to most mechs but to a mech like me it’s unforgivable. Humans aren’t even worth the entertainment they bring so you can bet I don’t think they’re worth assaulting another mech to save one! He wasn’t even on of their pets!”

Smokescreen’s processor stalled for a moment. The medic had turned dark and sinister and actually kind of scary for a moment there. “Hey listen I would appreciate anything you did! Like not letting me die! I really appreciate that! Once I put on a new coat of paint the others won’t even be able to see where Megatron... tore into me.” Don’t think about that Smokey! Just focus on the task at servo!

“I’m sure you do. Most mechs appreciate not being murdered or left to die. It never lasts though. They forget so easily the mechs who really matter!”

“ I would never! Speaking of I think my IV slipped. Can you come put it back?” Knock Out shot him a glare but walked over anyway.

“I think you’re fine.” Smokescreen clenched his denta as he watched Knock Out bend down to pick up the leaking tube. At least the view was nice.

“Come on Doc. I still feel woozy.”

“Good thing you’re lying down then. I don’t have supplies to waste on weak little Autobots.”

“You know you’re really not living up to the Con medic hype I've heard. Kind of disappointed not going to lie.” Smokescreen had to keep the medic close! Had to get that Phase Shifter.

“Would you like to see what happens to nasty creatures that make me mad?”

“Like personally or do you have something in the back?”

“Oh I think a personal demonstration for you. You’ve earned it for perking me up.” Knock Out flexed his digits and Smokescreen watched the tips open up to reveal a myriad of tiny tools. Most noticeably the laser scalpels on his thumb and middle digit. Smokescreen took a quick moment to struggle against his bonds again. “Hmm. Which one? Do you have a preference?”

“Alright! Sorry! Very scary, very scary! Please! I was just starting to like this paintjob!”

“Don’t play games you can’t win greenhorn. You’re lucky the only thing I hate more than mechs with nicer things than me are mechs who ruin them.”

“Calling me greenhorn really? You can’t be more than what five...six million?”

“Playing to my vanity are we? The Autobots must have warned you about me. If I wasn’t so bitter it might have worked.”

“They said you were a Medic who actually fought. Thought some pretty petty things myself when Bee and Arcee came back empty handed. I’ll owe them an apology when I get back home. You have any plans on telling them where our base is?”

“I think I’ll keep that information to myself if I can get away with it. I’ll tell him that the equipment got temperamental. Ever since our dark energon incident we’ve had plenty of surprise complications. Can’t blame him the Vehicons don’t provide the best upkeep you can imagine. Would you like me to record anything for you? Last statements before Megatron comes back?”

“Not really for them but for you? Just know I’m almost sorry about this.” Smokescreen had managed to get a hold on Knock Out’s arm and more importantly the Phase Shifter. In a quick motion he tore it off and aimed a blow to the side of Knock Out’s head. It connected but Smokescreen had to suppress a hiss. The medics armor was stronger than it looked. Knock Out fell to his knees as his vision glitched. He had been thrown into far too many walls and the internal damage was obvious to anyone who cared. Even weak direct hits took him down. Luckily the young mech was just as cocky as he was. “Come on Doc. Expected a little more from you.” Knock Out switched to his saw and swung as he lunged upwards. Smokescreen just ducked back. Before Knock Out could get in another swing Smokescreen grabbed at the medic's shoulders and slammed him into the pallet. Knock Out’s head cracked against the metal causing his optics to cut in and out but with the light bonds still on he wasn’t trapped. Smokescreen swore under his breath. He quickly tried to activate the Phase Shifter but Knock Out had already recovered. Smokescreen swore the punch cracked his denta but he managed to keep Knock Out down. He overshot the amount of phase but sunk a good chunk of the medics back wheels into the pallet and more importantly pinned his wrists with the light bonds.

Jumping away so the trapped Con couldn’t do any last minute damage Smokescreen dropped to his knees for a breather. His chest ached as his spark pounded. His gears were grinding unnaturally thanks his wounds. “Aww you don’t sound too good. Undoing all my hard work. How about you unpin the doctor and he helps you feel better.”

“Sorry aint gonna happen, but hey this was fun. How about we exchange frequencies and I’ll put in a good word with the Bots for you.” Knock Out laughed it had been a long time since he had been hit on. “Aww come on! I’m serious about that informant and Ratchet’s not going to live forever.” Knock Out chuckled through his denta as he tried not to smile.

“For that? Why not, but it will take more than a few good words to get me into any Autobots good graces.”

* * *

 

Starscream’s return should have brightened his spirits but all it did was get him freed from the medical pallet. He had a feeling his imprisonment wouldn’t last long considering the causes lack of servos but as always the sheer overwhelming fact that all his hard work had still garnered no respect left him seething. Not to mention the jet was back on sporting a new and frankly disgusting undying loyalty to the warlord. An act that even the medic couldn’t see through. He had hoped it was just to get Megatron on his good side but it had persisted to the point that the medic kept his escape plans secret.

Which was a shame because thanks to the Insecticon’s hard work they were almost complete. Thanks to Starscream’s return the Insecticons were already busy gutting the Harbinger for all it was worth. All Knock Out needed was a distraction. Unfortunately with all four Omega keys in their possession and Smokescreen’s escape under his guard Knock Out could feel Soundwave everywhere. Having to clean up Dreadwing’s corpse was also giving him second thoughts. As the day to restore Cybertron came upon them and the fight was underway Starscream and Soundwave approached him in his medbay.

“I already know where the Autobot base is. Saving the info for Starscream. Jasper, Nevada. Some rock formation.” Knock Out forced a smile as Soundwave played his words back to him. Starscream was smiling too.

“Knock Out I am so flattered that your loyalty to me runs this deep. I want you to use your information to aid our cause however. SHOW ME WHERE THE BASE IS!”

“With pleasure commander Starscream.” What did he care. The war wasn’t going to be his problem for much longer. He pulled up the map on one of the computers and entered in the coordinates. “There she is.”

“Good. Now one more thing Doctor. A contingency plan. Go see if you can find those children since you seem to know so much about them.” Knock Out couldn’t even bother to hide his grin.

“Of course but you caught me in the middle of a well needed buffing is there any way-”

“Be quick about it!”

“You got it commander.”

When Megatron called for backup Starscream assured him they had a plan. Only Knock Out never came back. The medic’s desertion didn’t change the outcome much. Starscream and Soundwave arrived with whatever reinforcements they could and with the Autobots worried about their human pets they were ultimately too distracted. The Omega lock was destroyed. After the battle Megatron stalked through the halls of the Nemesis fuming. As soon as he ripped open the door to the medbay he was met with the sight of Silas’s mangled corpse and a faint ticking noise. Unfortunately the explosion did little damage to the Warlord but never let it be said that Knock Out didn’t go out in style.

* * *

 

Two weeks later Knock Out was lovingly caressing his new warriors. Shriek hadn’t been overselling them. Much taller than the drones, with two sets of fully articulated arms,and more optics than he could count they were certainly impressive monsters who would prove to be quite the problem for any force who tried to oppose them! Even still their dark burgundy armor was Knock Out’s favorite trait. Something that just made them his. The one he was fondling chirred at the leader’s approval. The others growled lowly wanting their turns

“Hmm what should we call you?”

“Whatever you chose will flatter me Sire.”

“I’m sure it will but my processor’s drawing a blank at the moment. Would it insult you all too terribly if I took some time to think up some good ones? Perhaps  give your personalities some time to shine?” His question was met with a chorus of ‘no sires!’. “Good to hear. Go off and fly around in the woods if you like. Don’t get spotted by humans. They’re the ugly small things that look like the things I have in that cage over there.”

“What are we flying for?”

“You don’t have to. You can do whatever you want but if you want you can go find me something shiny. Stretch out those new wings and all that.” All ten of the bugs transformed and flew off eager to prove their worth. It warmed Knock Out’s spark. There was nothing quite as sweet as respect after being belittled for so long. As he headed down to see how Shriek was doing with the new drones his communicator pinged him. An unknown frequency. He debated with himself before finally answering. A gruff voice threatened him.

“Knock Out if you have done anything to the children-” There was a cacophony of different voices muddling the rest of the Autobot’s words.

“Optimus? Did Smokescreen give you this frequency? Don’t know if I like that.”

“What have you done with the children?”

“Oh they’re here with me?” Knock Out walked over to the shipping container he had stored the children in. He opened the hatch and stared down at the miserable looking creatures. “Scream to let Optimus know you’re alive pets!” A trio of voices called up. Miko’s being the loudest and most profane. Knock Out tried not to laugh too loudly over them. “Satisfied?”

“Knock Out I do not know why you deserted the Decepticons but this will be your only chance. Tell us where you and the children are and we will forgive you. Don't harm them and you will be welcome to join the Autobot cause.”

“A fine offer but I’m a bit tired of risking my spark for causes I don’t believe in.”

“We will not stop till we find you.”

“Oh Optimus you sound so angry. Don’t be. Your pets are more work than I care to deal with. I’ll return them to you.”

“What do you want in return?”

“Hmm. Well you see I’ve got all these lovely new friends and it’s mended my bruised ego so just a little respect I think. If I feel like I’m walking into a trap you’re going to be dealing with more than I think you can bargain for.”

“We won’t harm you as long as we feel the children are not in danger.”

“That’s nice but that doesn't mean you’ll respect me and my mechs.”

“A meeting then. To settle an accord? That’s what you want?”

“Now you’re speaking my language. I do look forward to seeing you Optimus.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading if you're still here. I hope you liked the story it was fun for me to write. Comment and kudos and suggestions/requests are welcome. I like writing drabbles of characters other than Knock Out but for some reason I always run a blank on the creative ideas so they all end up too same same for me to post. I'm good on g1, prime , and the comics as far as characters go. Feel free to ask me here or on my tumblr @yesnomaybelobster33.

**Author's Note:**

> Back to writing about murderous fish robots. Will I ever write about someone other than Knock Out? If someone asks.


End file.
